Fini les examens
by Archimede
Summary: One-Shot. Les examens sont terminés, et nos héros décident de se retrouver le soir de leur dernier examen pour fêter cela. Mais que peut bien donner une fête entre anciens Gryffons et Serpents ?


**Titre :** Fini les examens

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Alexia75 et Mirabelle31

**Disclaimer :** Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Particularité** : Romance/Humour. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Résumé : **Les examens sont terminés, et nos héros décident de se retrouver le soir de leur dernier examen pour fêter cela. Mais que peut bien donner une fête entre anciens Gryffons et Serpents ?

**Note :** Je vous présente mon deuxième écrit. Il s'agit d'un One-Shot que j'ai commencé il y a un an et demi et que j'ai enfin réussi à finir ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**FINI LES EXAMENS**

* * *

Mois de juin.

Pour certains cela signifie la fin d'une année probablement meilleure que celle passée, ou pire. Mais pas seulement. Pour d'autres cela représente le début des vacances (ou pas) qui approchent avec à son horizon : les partiels. Et oui, les partiels. Deux mots qui veulent tout simplement dire que l'on doit passer des examens qui vont déterminer si l'on peut continuer le cursus choisi ou si l'on doit les rattraper pour pouvoir espérer poursuivre son rêve, ou, dans le pire des cas, recommencer son année.

Voilà à quoi nos anciens héros étaient confrontés maintenant que Hogwarts était fini et que la guerre avait cessé depuis bientôt deux ans.

Chacun avait poursuivi des voies différentes.

Chez nos Gryffindor nous avions Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley qui avaient choisi de devenir Aurors car leur envie de bouger et d'action était toujours intacte. Hermione Granger et Dean Thomas, qui étudiaient le droit, voulaient apporter une nouvelle jeunesse dans la défense et de par leur rôle au sein de la guerre, ils s'étaient découvert cette passion commune pour défendre les gens dans le besoin. Neville Longbottom voulait devenir le prochain professeur de Botanique à l'école de sorcellerie. Seamus Finnigan avait rejoint George Weasley à la boutique des Weasley car il voulait une ambiance joyeuse après la guerre et Ginny Weasley venait d'obtenir un poste de Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande en tant que remplaçante pour ses débuts.

Du côté des Slytherin, l'ancien prince des verts et argents dénommé Draco Malfoy s'était lancé dans la Médicomagie, s'étant découvert une vocation dans cette branche particulière aux côtés de Mrs Pomfresh lors la guerre ainsi que Théodore Nott qui lui voulait se spécialiser dans la Pédiatrie. Blaise Zabini, lui, avait décidé d'intégrer le journalisme afin de pouvoir ouvrir son propre journal avec Pansy Parkinson dans le but d'informer la population sorcière sans propagande quelle qu'elle soit, mais de raconter des potins car les mots : ragot et discrétion étaient leurs deuxièmes noms. Gregory Goyle quant à lui avait trouvé un travail en temps qu'agent de sécurité dans une boite de nuit. Cet emploi allait très bien avec son physique d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà eu un bon aperçu de son rôle en côtoyant Draco, pour lequel il avait joué les gardes du corps. Mais il fallait quand même se méfier : il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le laissait paraître en public.

Ce groupe assez particulier s'était rapproché durant la guerre en décidant de s'unir pour pouvoir survivre et mettre à profit leurs connaissances communes et pour certains comme Draco, Blaise et Théodore, devenir espions pour l'Ordre afin de récolter des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et leur permettre également de tromper leurs parents sans éveiller leurs soupçons en devenant des soi-disant Mangemorts. Bien que tous aient choisi des voies différentes, ils n'en restaient pas moins en contact et avaient tous prévu de se retrouver pour fêter dignement la fin des partiels.

**XXX**

La soirée était prévue le 9 Juin au soir après la fin de tous les examens, qui se finissaient vers les 15h. Il était prévu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous pour commencer les festivités vers 19h dans la boutique de George et Seamus qui serait arrangée pour l'occasion afin de recevoir tout ce petit monde.

Mais bien entendu il fallait avoir fini les partiels…

TIC TAC TIC TAC

– Pfft, souffla pour la énième fois Blaise Zabini, jeune métis aux yeux bruns. Aller avance plus vite, murmura-t-il en regardant désespérément l'horloge située au dessus du grand tableau noir de l'amphithéâtre de l'Université de journalisme. Cinq minutes encore, je n'en peux plus…

Située à quelques rangées derrière, sur la gauche du jeune homme, une jeune fille répondant au nom de Pansy Parkinson sourit en voyant son ami loucher sur l'horloge comme s'il s'agissait de son ultime délivrance.

_Quoique,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Sentant un regard sur lui, Blaise se retourna et vit son amie le regarder d'un air goguenard. Il se mit alors à la fixer, espérant ainsi oublier la maudite horloge qui soit dit en passant ne voulait pas faire passer les minutes restantes plus vite.

TIC TAC TIC TAC

– Monsieur, je vous prierai de regarder votre copie et non de lorgner sur la damoiselle, vous êtes en examen je vous rappelle ! Claqua la voix d'un surveillant qui s'était arrêté auprès du métis ayant remarqué que ce dernier accordait plus d'importance à ce qui l'entourait qu'à sa copie. Après tout, une fraude est quand même susceptible d'un zéro à l'examen et d'un refus de passage.

Blaise sursauta brusquement au son de la voix, mais intérieurement bien sûr, on est Sang-Pur ou on ne l'est pas. Il quitta Pansy du regard qui rigolait silencieusement puis il se tourna vers le surveillant avec un sourire penaud sur le visage.

– Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais comme j'ai fini, je m'occupais l'esprit, dit-il calmement, très fier de lui.

– Et bien contentez-vous de relire votre copie.

Puis le surveillant partit, laissant un Blaise qui perdit son sourire en réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour faire tomber accidentellement dans les marches ce misérable qui avait osé lui répondre.

TIC TAC TIC TAC

– C'est terminé ! S'écria soudainement le professeur qui était assis sur l'estrade derrière le grand bureau devant le tableau, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur tous les étudiants. Vous finissez vos phrases et vous posez vos plumes.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, il leva sa baguette et toutes les copies s'envolèrent pour aller jusqu'à son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy rangea ses affaires, se leva puis marcha lentement vers son ami tout en zigzaguant entre les autres étudiants qui étaient pris d'effervescence. Elle se plaça devant lui puis éclata brusquement de rire en voyant la tête de Blaise qui était toujours dans les nuages.

– Tu sais Blaisounet, ce n'est pas digne d'un Sang-Pur…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens puis repartit dans son fou rire.

Le dit Blaisounet qui était actuellement assis, sursauta en entendant la voix de Pansy et en tournant la tête d'un geste si rapide que ses cervicales craquèrent, il regarda alternativement l'horloge, le professeur et le surveillant, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds.

– Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien vu venir, commença-t-il à bégayer. Comment, par Salazar, les secondes ont-elles pu avancer si vite ? C'est… c'est…

Pansy soupira face à sa réaction et le força gentiment à ranger ses affaires puis l'entraîna à sa suite hors de l'amphithéâtre, le jeune métis toujours amorphe. Puis un cri retentit dans le couloir :

– On a fini ! C'est les vacances !

Cette exclamation sembla sortir Blaise de sa léthargie.

– Oh oui ! S'écria-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, deux personnes, plus précisément un brun et un roux, lui sautèrent dessus ce qui les entraîna tout droit sur le sol dans une joyeuse pagaille en plein milieu du Hall de l'Université qui s'avérait être commun avec celui de l'école des Aurors.

– Mais c'est quoi ces jeunes qui ne savent pas se tenir ? Rigola Blaise.

– Comme si on y pouvait quelque chose, répliqua Ron Weasley. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu n'as pas d'équilibre. Eh ! s'écria-t-il en se prenant un coup de coude du métis.

– Ron, tu t'es jeté sur lui aussi, se moqua Harry Potter. Mais il faut dire que tu n'es pas très fort Blaisounet… continua-t-il en se relevant et par la même occasion évitant le coup de Blaise.

Les deux garçons à terre se relevèrent tant bien que mal sous les regards moqueurs des personnes présentes dans le hall. Après tout, ils étaient tous connus pour leurs exploits aussi bien pendant la guerre qu'au sein de l'Université.

– Venez les garçons, on y va, sourit Pansy.

Les garçons la suivirent tout en se lançant des regards excités. Ils ne tenaient pas en place. Ils traversèrent à contresens le hall bondé des étudiants, qui sortaient pour aller profiter du soleil ambiant, afin de se rendre dans un couloir qui était commun aux deux écoles et qui débouchait sur un grand gymnase. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant au niveau des toilettes et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ils y entrèrent.

Après avoir placé des sorts de silence et de fermeture, Harry se tourna vers les trois autres.

– Bien alors tout est prêt pour faire la fête ?

**XXX**

**18h30 chez les Weasley.**

- RON dépêche-toi ! Cria Harry Potter depuis le bas des escaliers. On est en retard…

– J'arrive, deux minutes, lui répondit son meilleur ami Ron Weasley depuis sa chambre, tout en finissant d'attacher les boutons des manches de sa chemise.

Il était actuellement vêtu d'un jean blanc nacré et d'une chemise bordeaux. Le tout était accompagné de chaussures en cuir blanc offert par Harry pour ses dix-neuf ans.

– Et vieux, il est où le parfum que j'avais posé sur le lavabo ? Demanda Dean Thomas en sortant de la salle de bain du roux qui avait été ajoutée depuis la fin de la guerre grâce à l'argent reçu en tant que héros de guerre.

Celui-ci était habillé d'un jean noir qui lui moulait les jambes ainsi que son fessier et d'un T-shirt rouge avec un col en V et des broderies en or sur les manches au niveau des épaules. Le tout accompagné de chaussures dorées résistantes à tout ce qui était magique comme ce qui ne l'était pas.

– Euh je ne sais pas, attends… Dit-il en le cherchant du regard.

– Tiens, je te l'avais emprunté, répondit Neville Longbottom en entrant dans la chambre, penaud.

Lui en revanche portait un jean simple de couleur bleu foncé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et des chaussures en cuir de Dragon noires qui avaient appartenues à son père étant jeune. Il avait voulu faire simple et classe en même temps.

– Hermione va nous tuer, continua Harry

– Oui, oui… Hein ?

– On devait la rejoindre à la boutique de George et Seamus pour l'aider à finir de tout préparer.

– Ah.

– Bon dépêche-toi Ron, sinon ta douce va se transformer en furie quand tu vas arriver, rigola Dean.

– On vous rejoint quand on a fini, on n'en a pas pour longtemps, dit Neville. Juste Dean qui doit encore se parfumer et se coiffer…

– Ensuite voir le résultat dans la glace…

– Non, mais allez-y je vous en prie les gars je dirai rien ! S'outra le concerné.

– RON !

– Bon à plus les gars, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un Harry Potter prêt avant tout le monde.

– On se demande pourquoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

– Oh ça va, vous, dit subitement Harry en entrant dans la chambre de Ron auquel il attrapa le bras pour repartir en sens inverse manquant de faire tomber son meilleur ami sous les regards moqueurs de celui-ci et des deux autres.

Harry était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir beige qui épousait toutes ses formes et d'une chemise émeraude qui lui avait valu un jour un compliment de la part de Draco. Chose rare, il fallait le préciser ! Pour l'occasion, il s'était chaussé de chaussures en cuir noires de la même catégorie que Dean.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin quand Molly Weasley les arrêta.

– Que vous êtes beaux mes chéris, souffla-t-elle. Dommage que Ginny ne soit pas encore arrivée.

– Ne t'en fait pas Maman, elle doit nous rejoindre dans la soirée, lui répondit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

– Je suis désolé de paraître impoli Molly, mais on doit y aller, Hermione nous attend. Passez une bonne soirée, dit Harry d'un ton pressant.

Ils lui firent chacun un baiser sur la joue et s'en allèrent dans le jardin afin de pouvoir atteindre la zone de transplanage du Terrier.

**…**

**18h30 Au Manoir Malfoy.**

– Blaise, sort de la salle de bain TOUT DE SUITE ! Je dois finir ma coiffure ! S'époumona une Pansy Parkinson assez remontée. Non, mais je vous jure, et dire que c'est quand même moi qui suis censée être une fille…

– Je t'ai entendu Pans', déclara Blaise Zabini en sortant de la salle d'eau.

– Et ben pas trop tôt. Pousse-toi que je puisse entrer.

VLAM.

– Qu'as-tu encore fait Blaise ? Demanda Théodore Nott en entrant à son tour dans la chambre où ce dernier était en train de finir d'attacher sa chemise d'un ton bleu nuit.

Celle-ci était mise en valeur par le pantalon en cuir blanc qu'il portait. Sa tenue était également assortie avec des chaussures blanches faites par un grand créateur italien que sa mère avait rencontré lors d'une soirée mondaine et qu'elle avait su amadouer.

– Moi, rien, répondit-il avec un regard innocent.

Tout en s'approchant lentement de Blaise, Théo repoussa les mains de ce dernier qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise pour prendre le relais.

– Comme d'habitude, souffla-t-il.

Alors qu'il boutonnait le dernier bouton tout en regardant le métis droit dans les yeux, il continuait de s'approcher tout en souriant.

– Tu en es sûr ?

Le jeune métis déglutit légèrement. Après tout il fallait quand même bien garder contenance même devant d'aussi beaux yeux bleus mais également devant le corps gracieux de Théo qui était vêtu d'un jean beige avec un T-shirt en col V de couleur bleu océan et qui portait les mêmes chaussures que Blaise, offertes par la mère du métis. A la différence près qu'elles étaient de couleur noire.

– Oui…

– Bien dans ce cas… le châtain se recula, mais fut aussitôt rattrapé par Blaise qui le colla contre lui et alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

– On va être en retard si vous ne vous dépêchez pas. Où est Pansy ? Demanda Draco Malfoy en entrant dans la chambre où Blaise séjournait quand il était au manoir Malfoy.

Le jeune homme était habillé d'un jean gris argent qui lui moulait les jambes à la perfection mais également d'un T-shirt en cachemire de couleur bleu turquoise. Il avait complété le tout par de petites bottines noires en peau de dragons qui étaient prévues pour résister à tous sortilèges ou intempéries qui pouvaient exister. Tout dans sa tenue attirait le regard tant par sa simplicité que l'élégance que dégageait le jeune Malfoy.

– Je suis là, j'ai fini.

Son retour dans la chambre lui valut un regard appréciateur des trois autres garçons présents dans la pièce. Même si la jeune femme n'était pas à leur goût du fait qu'ils étaient aux hommes, ils savaient en reconnaître une quand ils en voyaient. Pansy était vêtu d'une robe noire brodée de centaines de petites perles argentées. Sa robe était en bustier. Lisse jusqu'à la taille, elle continuait en étant souple et évasée du côté droit jusqu'au niveau du genou et s'arrêtait à mi-mollet. Pansy avait accompagné sa tenue par des escarpins noirs brodés eux aussi de perles argentées.

– Dans la salle de bain de Blaise alors que tu as la tienne ? Fit Draco après un temps à l'avoir observé.

– Ben oui, il fallait que quelqu'un le sorte de là car même si le manoir est désormais à toi depuis que ta mère a décidé de partir à Florence avec celle de Blaise, je trouve que celui-ci prend trop ses aises ici… Et je voulais vérifier que mes cheveux étaient bien coiffés ! Le miroir de cette salle de bain est plus grand que dans la mienne… Finit la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

Sa remarque provoqua un haussement de sourcils de la part de Draco et Théo contrairement à Blaise qui s'indigna.

– Quoi ? Mais c'est faux ! Rétorqua le métis d'un ton outré qui ne dupa personne. En plus tes cheveux sont très bien.

– Pauvre Blaisounet, se moqua Pansy.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sinon…

– Oui ?

– Voyons les enfants, il suffit, on va être en retard, dit Théo d'une voix paternelle.

– Je vais chercher Greg et on y va, déclara moqueusement Draco en sortant de la chambre.

**…**

**18h45 A la boutique de Weasley&Weasley.**

– Mais où sont-ils ? Répéta pour la dixième fois en l'espace de quinze minutes Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme ne cessait de fixer l'heure des yeux tout en maugréant après ses amis. Elle était vêtue d'une légère robe en velours rouge qui lui entourait le cou pour continuer en décolleté plongeant mais pas provoquant. La robe tombait jusqu'à la hauteur de ses genoux. Elle avait accompagné sa tenue d'escarpins de la même couleur.

– Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ils vont arriver, lui répondit Seamus Finnigan en finissant de poser les assiettes sur la table dressée dans l'arrière-boutique aménagée exprès pour l'occasion. Tu les connais…

L'irlandais avait pour l'occasion revêtu une chemise d'un vert profond rappelant les couleurs des campagnes irlandaises et un jean noir ainsi que des chaussures identiques à celles de Dean. Ils avaient en effet convenu tout deux qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir pour cette soirée.

– Toujours en retard quand on leur donne une heure fixe, renchérit George Weasley en entrant dans la pièce suivi par les mets disposés sur des plateaux en lévitation qui allèrent se poser sur le buffet sur le coté de la pièce où un petit salon improvisé prenait forme sous les bons soins d'Hermione et les yeux attentifs de George.

Le rouquin été habillé d'un polo d'un jaune relativement doux, reposant, accompagné d'un jean simple et de converses noires qu'il avait légèrement modifié à l'aide de quelques sorts de son cru.

– La prochaine fois j'y repenserai à deux fois avant de leur donner un rendez-vous, maugréa la jeune femme.

DING DONG.

– J'y vais ! Dit l'irlandais en s'élançant vers la boutique pour aller ouvrir aux premiers arrivants.

– Seamus ! S'exclamèrent un Brun aux yeux verts émeraudes et un rouquin aux yeux bleus.

– Ah les gars vous voilà enfin. Vous arrivez après la guerre en plus.

– Désolé j'ai pris un peu plus de temps, je ne pensais pas qu'Harry serait prêt aussi vite…

– Et on se passera de tes commentaires Seam, répliqua rapidement Harry voyant que le jeune blond ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Fermant la porte derrière eux, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'arrière-boutique où une Hermione impatience et assez remontée les sermonna pour leur retard.

– Je vous avais dit 18h30 pour finir de tout préparer !

– Mais Hermione, George et Seamus étaient avec toi et puis avec Harry, pour se faire pardonner, on a pris le soin de s'occuper du dessert.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est une surprise Mione chérie, finit le Rouquin se penchant vers elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

C'est ainsi qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire en coin des trois autres garçons présents dans la pièce.

**XXX**

**19h00.**

– George ça vient de sonner dans l'entrée de la boutique, lança Hermione depuis le canapé installé dans le coin du buffet.

– J'y vais. Harry, Seamus vous venez ?

Harry, Seamus et George qui discutaient laissèrent les deux tourtereaux ensemble pour aller ouvrir à leurs invités dont l'un s'amusait avec la sonnette provoquant un bruit continu.

– Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru que j'allais prendre racine dans l'entrée, lança la voix moqueuse de Blaise.

– Mais si tu veux il y a tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur, tu veux que j'aille te chercher le kit de survie ? Renchérit Seamus avec amusement.

– Et te laisser tout le repas qui a été prévu ce soir et d'après ce que je sais, a été à moitié préparé par Madame Weasley ? Certainement pas ! Finit Blaise en entrant et serrant l'irlandais dans une grande accolade.

– Toujours à te donner en spectacle Blaisounet, dit Pansy en entrant à sa suite avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Bonsoir, les garçons.

– Bonsoir Pansy, répondirent George et Harry en même temps.

– Blaise, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais au milieu et que tu gênais, mais tu es au milieu et… commença Théo en entrant lui aussi suivi de Draco puis Gregory.

– Rabat joie, murmura Blaise en roulant des yeux, mais en se décalant quand même.

– Ils sont intenables vous ne trouvez pas ? Rigola Draco avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

– Si peu, mais le meilleur reste à venir, lui souffla George à l'oreille pendant qu'il l'étreignait pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

A peine les embrassades commençaient que :

– Salut là-dedans c'est nous !

– DEAN ! Enfin te voilà tu m'as manqué, s'écria Seamus en se jetant dans les bras du black.

Ce dernier le réceptionna avec un naturel qui démontrait qu'il y avait une habitude dans ce geste.

– Vous n'êtes pas les premiers, dommage, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil aux garçons enlacés mais s'adressant à Neville qui contourna les deux amis qui commençaient à se tourner sur eux-mêmes sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait.

– Ben en faite c'était prévisible avec Dean…

– Et encore ce n'est pas le pire, ne te plains pas Nev, lui lança Pansy. Tu n'as pas vu Dray… ça lui prend des heures pour se préparer, heureusement qu'il terminait tôt aujourd'hui…

– Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais si on y allait ? Coupa le concerné.

Tous se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-boutique.

Harry était légèrement resté en retrait de sorte que quand il voulut rentrer dans l'arrière-boutique, il fut attiré vers l'arrière pour se retrouver face à face avec Draco qui lui fit un sourire discret, mais charmeur.

– Salut Harry, murmura-t-il

– Salut Draco, lui répondit le brun sur le même ton.

De la manière dont ils étaient placés face à la porte, les autres ne pouvaient pas les voir et vu comment les retrouvailles se passaient, c'est-à-dire dans la joie et la bonne humeur, personne ne fit attention au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés dans la pièce.

– Merci pour le repas de ce soir.

– Euh… De rien, mais ça n'a pas commencé encore…

– Je sais.

Le blond se pencha alors légèrement vers Harry et lui fit un tendre et léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres. Harry sentit une petite chaleur au niveau des joues monter doucement et sourit face au regard doux de Draco.

Ils finirent par entrer dans la pièce dans laquelle ils allaient tous fêter et leurs retrouvailles, et leur fin d'examens du semestre.

– Alors comment allez-vous depuis le temps? Lança Seamus.

– Pas trop mal si on considère que nos exams sont enfin finis et que l'on va passer une soirée de folie ! S'exclama Blaise.

– Oui enfin…

– Hermione détends-toi mon cœur, il plaisante, coupa Ron.

– A l'apéro ! S'écrièrent brusquement Seamus et Dean faisant rire les autres.

C'est ainsi que toute cette joyeuse petite bande se regroupa au niveau du petit buffet prévu et s'assirent ensuite sur les canapés. Les conversations allaient bon train de même que les verres pour certains.

– Non, mais sérieusement cette femme est une vielle harpie je vous jure, s'exclama Blaise pour la deuxième fois. Elle est persuadée que je paye les autres pour faire mes devoirs à ma place pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle m'a surpris une fois à payer un étudiant de troisième année qui gérait les paris et il m'a ensuite donné la feuille où il y avait seulement un résumé des qui a parié quoi sur qui et avec qui. Surtout que l'objet des paris, s'il venait à être connu des profs, je crois qu'on pourrait dire adieu à notre tête, grimaça Blaise.

– Oui je m'en souviens maintenant surtout que les paris étaient communs avec la section des Aurors et résultat, tous les profs ont voulu savoir d'où provenaient les feuilles qui circulaient, persuadés que c'était des fraudes pour les exams du quatrième semestre. Et puis… haha… commença à rigoler Ron.

– Oh oui… hihi… je me souviens… Pouffa Pansy. Blaise n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de se cacher par la suite… haha…

– C'est bon c'était rien, voulut couper Blaise, qui devenait légèrement embarrassé.

– Allons allons Blaise, ne coupe donc pas Pansy en si bon chemin, déclara Draco.

– Dray t'es censé être mon meilleur ami, donc me soutenir.

– A bon tu es sûr ?

– Comme le disait Pansy, coupa Harry voyant que Blaise allait répliquer et qu'il arrivait plus ou moins à contrôler son rire en comparaison de Ron et la brunette. Avant d'être interrompu, celui-ci (désignant le métis du menton) a été obligé de se cacher pour ne pas que la prof le coince avec le papier. Mais comme vous savez il y a toujours un imprévu. Il se trouve qu'une fille de première année est folle de Blaise, mais vu que ce n'est pas réciproque et que Blaise le lui a gentiment fait comprendre… il appuya sa phrase d'un regard lourd de sens envers le concerné qui fit de ne rien voir.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi Blaise a réagi comme il l'a fait ce jour-là quand je suis venu vous voir le midi à la cafétéria, se moqua Théo.

– Sans commentaire, bougonna le métis.

Sa remarque fit sourire tous les autres présents.

– Pour se venger, la gamine a profité d'un moment d'inattention de Blaise pour lui ravir le papier des paris, mais comme il était impensable qu'il tombe entre les mains d'un prof, et bien il a voulu lui reprendre… sauf que…

– Bref je lui ai couru après et je n'ai pas fait attention. Elle est allée se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles situées dans le couloir commun de la section Auror et journaliste et je suis entré à sa suite… le problème c'est que je suis tombé nez à nez avec LA prof en question. Résultat, je me suis pris un avertissement, débita Blaise à toute vitesse faisant s'écrouler de rire tous les autres.

– Et pour les paris, la feuille, elle est devenue quoi ? Demanda Neville après avoir respiré un grand coup entre deux crises de rire.

– Et bien, je suis allée voir la gamine et après un petit tête-à-tête avec elle, j'ai récupéré la feuille et sauvé l'honneur des étudiants de la section journalistique et des Aurors, réussit à répondre Pansy les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, une étincelle étrange dans le regard qui fit sourire les anciens Slytherin.

– Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvé tous ensemble comme ça les gars, vous ne trouvez pas ? Lança Dean après avoir réussi à s'être suffisamment calmé.

– C'est vrai, mais au moins on apprécie les retrouvailles ! Répondit joyeusement Neville.

– Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on s'entendrait tous aussi bien et qu'on partagerait des soirées comme celles-ci à se raconter nos déboires d'étudiant ? dit Pansy.

– C'est sur que ça n'est pas à Hogwarts qu'on aurait pu faire ça.

– T'en fais pas Seamus, maintenant on peut leur faire la fête amicalement! Renchérirent Dean et George.

– Ne parlez pas trop vite les gars, et puis de toute façon c'est l'heure de passer à table! Déclara Hermione.

– Avant que l'on en retrouve quelque uns bourrés… Souffla Harry qui s'était discrètement approché de Draco.

Ce dernier sourit au brun d'un air complice.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la table dressée pour l'occasion dans le centre de la salle qui servait habituellement d'arrière-boutique. Ils s'installèrent chacun comme bon leur semblaient, ce qui donna au final un mélange détonnant. En bout de table trônait fièrement le maître de la maison, George. A sa gauche se trouvait Seamus qui lui-même était à côté de Blaise. A la droite de George était assis Neville puis venait Théo ensuite Dean, Pansy qui faisait face à Hermione assise à coté de Gregory puis Harry également placé en face Ron et pour finir Draco qui, assit à l'autre bout de la table, comme George, jouissait d'une vue imprenable sur tous ses amis. Après tout, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes d'un Malfoy.

Le repas fut donc servit par une Hermione relativement ravie de sa cuisine. L'entrée fut composée d'une salade servie avec des tomates, du fromage de chèvre, des croûtons grillés, quelques oignons coupés en fines tranches, assaisonnée avec de l'huile d'olive mélangée avec du vinaigre et un peu d'ail.

Le plat consistant fut quant à lui un assortiment de viandes cuites, de poulet, le tout accompagné par des pommes de terre cuites au four ainsi que des légumes verts et des carottes.

Chacun put donc manger à sa faim et avec plaisir, variant entre les conversations et les plats. Le tout dans la bonne humeur.

**XXX**

**22h30.**

– Aaaaaaah ! S'exclama Ron quand il eut enfin fini sa deuxième assiette. C'était vraiment délicieux Mione.

– Je suis d'accord avec Ronald., dit Gregory. J'ai bien mangé, mais comme je dis tout le temps : il faut toujours garder une place pour le dessert ! Finit-il avec un sourire en coin digne du Slytherin qu'il était.

– D'ailleurs en parlant de dessert, on mange quoi ? Demanda innocemment Pansy.

– Sois patiente et tu sauras, lui répondit George en souriant étrangement.

– A parce que toi tu le sais ? S'exclama Hermione. Les garçons n'ont rien voulu me dire, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard noir en direction des deux concernés qui sourient dans leur coin pour ne pas la vexer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Pendant ce temps, les autres regardaient l'échange en riant sous cape, notamment les Slytherin qui comprirent que la soirée ne se finirait pas comme elle avait commencé, surtout si Hermione ignorait quelque chose.

– Dis-moi Harry, souffla discrètement Draco. Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

– Et bien tu vois mon dragon pour le savoir il va falloir être patient, répondit ce dernier sur le même ton. Tu penses que tu vas y arriver ?

– Évidemment, tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis un Malfoy après tout ! Rétorqua Draco faussement outré.

Son le sourire ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'Harry l'avait appelé par mégarde « mon dragon ».

– C'est ce qu'on dit, mais reste à le prouver… se moqua le brun.

Le blond plissa légèrement les yeux sous la moquerie, mais la lueur d'amusement qui y brillait et son sourire toujours présent démentaient sa soi-disant colère.

Draco se replaça dans sa chaise et écouta la suite de la conversation qui se déroulait entre les autres comme si de rien n'était sous le regard tendre d'Harry. Celui-ci retourna également à l'échange et fut accablé d'entendre Hermione dire qu'elle avait (encore) raté ses examens et un Seamus qui s'évertuait à proclamer que réviser c'était bien, mais qu'il fallait aussi vivre, le tout sous le regard admiratif de Ron et Dean.

– Bon Hermione, c'est aussi ce que je pense, déclara Harry coupant cette dernière.

Il ne voulait pas continuer la soirée sur une dispute entre ses amis.

– De toute façon vous ne m'écoutez jamais quand je vous dis que les études c'est important, se renfrogna Hermione, n'appréciant pas d'avoir été interrompue.

– Ecoute, on n'est peut-être pas autant accro que toi, mais là les partiels sont finis, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Continua Harry.

– Parfait ! S'écria Hermione mécontente.

Puis elle se leva et commença à débarrasser la table en s'assurant que tout le monde ait fini de manger.

Une fois que tout fut débarrassé, lavé, rangé, ils se regroupèrent au niveau des canapés où ils avaient pris l'apéro. Ou presque. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Blaise et Harry qui jetaient des coups d'œil fréquents au reste du groupe pour s'assurer qu'Hermione ne regardait pas dans leur direction et leur souhait fut exaucé par Ron et Pansy qui s'assuraient de détourner son attention.

– Bien, je vais aller voir si tout est prêt là-bas et je reviens après pour te dire ça, chuchota Blaise.

– Ok pas de problème. Je vais faire une diversion avec Seamus et George en attendant ton retour. Fais vite ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Pendant que Blaise sortait discrètement par l'avant de la boutique, George et Seamus rejoignirent Harry en prétextant devoir l'aider à aller chercher le dessert qui se trouvait dans une salle annexe à la boutique. Afin de ne pas avoir à répondre à d'éventuelles questions, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir.

– Ouf ! C'était moins une, souffla Seamus, une fois dans la boutique. Il s'assit alors sur le comptoir afin d'attendre le retour de Blaise. Combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas, pas beaucoup je pense, répondit Harry.

– Qui est au courant ? Demanda George.

– Seulement vous, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Gregory et moi. Pour les autres, ça va être la surprise, sourit le Survivant.

Ils échangèrent des sourires complices puis attendirent le retour de Blaise.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas. En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour et affichait un immense sourire à faire trembler d'anticipation tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

– C'est bon.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il eut à dire avant qu'ils se dirigent tous vers l'arrière-boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry prit la parole.

– Bien, nous avons un imprévu avec le dessert. Donc je vous propose d'aller finir la soirée ailleurs afin de pouvoir prendre autre chose. Que direz-vous d'une glace près du London Eye ?

– Mais Harry… commença Hermione.

– Pourquoi pas, coupa Ron sous le regard noir de sa petite amie. Allons-y.

Tous se levèrent et récupérèrent leurs affaires afin de pouvoir sortir pour se rendre au bord de la Tamise près de Westminster.

Une fois dehors, nos conspirateurs se lancèrent des regards entendus.

– Ok ! Dit Harry. Nous allons y aller par groupe. Séparez-vous entre Blaise, Pansy, Ron et George – non Seamus tu vas encore te perdre, finit Harry lançant un regard désespéré envers son ami.

– Et pourquoi donc, Potter ? Demanda Théo, suspicieux.

– Tu verras mon cœur, lui susurra Blaise au creux de l'oreille, ce qui eut le don de faire frémir le châtain.

Ron agrippa Hermione et transplana immédiatement avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Ils se regroupèrent alors chacun avec l'une des personnes citées restantes et transplanèrent rapidement eux aussi.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant l'entrée du Hall des écoles de Journalisme et des Aurors qui ne se situaient absolument pas à Westminster. Au contraire, elles se trouvaient du côté de Kensington en face de Hyde Park dans une petite ruelle que les Moldus ne pouvaient discerner. Devant eux se trouvaient deux personnes qui semblaient se disputer, ou du moins une jeune femme brune s'évertuait à crier sur son compagnon qui se contentait de la regarder, les bras croisés avec un air blasé sur le visage.

Quand il aperçut les arrivants, un immense sourire se fendit sur son visage et il s'avança vers eux, laissant la jeune femme à son monologue.

– C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre ! S'écria-t-il.

– Ronald Weasley !

Le dit Ron se cacha derrière son meilleur ami qui affichait un air jubilatoire.

– Hermione détends-toi tu veux, dit calmement Harry. On est ici pour s'amuser alors respire.

– Pourquoi ici ? Demanda Théo, septique.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ? Fit Draco à Pansy en se penchant vers elle.

– Vous le saurez quand on entrera, et Mione, c'est la fête ce soir alors profite et puis… tu sais quoi… Finit Pansy en regardant Hermione d'un air plein de sous-entendus qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

– Bien qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Fit Blaise en poussant Draco vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Tous suivirent les deux garçons. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, le métis toqua trois fois contre la porte rapidement puis deux fois plus lentement. Il s'agissait du code pour pouvoir entrer.

– Matt, salua Blaise d'un signe de tête au garçon qui leur fit face au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

– Je ne vous attendais plus, dit le susnommé Matt.

Il était grand, brun, les yeux marrons et à peine plus âgé qu'eux.

– Vous pouvez entrer, vous êtes les derniers, rajouta le garçon en s'écartant du passage afin de les laisser passer.

– Merci, répondit le métis. Allons-y.

Puis il tira Draco afin de le mettre en avant.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me mets tout devant ? Tu connais mieux les lieux que moi ! Râla le blond en tentant de se dégager.

– Dray, mon dragon, sois gentil et avance, lui répondit son meilleur ami qui fut rejoint par Harry qui lui prit l'autre bras afin de le faire avancer.

Ils furent rejoints par Matt qui se plaça au côté de Blaise et qui passa son bras dans le dos du métis pour maintenir le bras d'un Draco pas vraiment docile.

C'est ainsi que toute la petite bande se dirigea, accompagnée de Matt, vers le couloir qui était commun aux deux écoles et menait vers le gymnase.

– Eh Théo, interpella Gregory, qui s'était rapproché de lui. Tu devrais faire attention à ce Matt, dit-il suffisamment bas pour que seul celui-ci l'entende.

– Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Théo, levant un sourcil dubitatif.

– Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse du rentre-dedans à ton homme, fut la réponse du colosse.

Et il continua sa route en laissant le châtain méditer sur ses paroles. Ce dernier observa alors Blaise, puis Matt, puis encore Blaise. Il plissa légèrement les yeux quand il comprit ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Gregory quelques instants auparavant.

Matt ne tenait pas réellement Draco, il avait plus posé sa main sur celle de Blaise, et de là où il était, Théo avait l'impression que le plus vieux caressait la main de son petit ami devant lui. Mais il avait une totale confiance en son homme alors il ne s'inquiétait pas de trop. Il ne fit donc pas attention au fait que George était à ses côtés et souriait comme un dément.

Celui-ci lui prit soudainement le bras, le faisant violemment sursauter.

– Tu sais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter alors si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésite pas, lui chuchota-t-il.

Théo se contenta de hocher la tête, pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé dire ou faire. Il décida donc de ne pas s'en inquiéter pour l'instant, mais dans le doute, de garder un petit œil sur Matt. Juste au cas où. Il retourna son attention sur l'avant du groupe qui s'était arrêté devant des doubles portes.

– Bien avant de les ouvrir… commença Blaise en se tournant vers Draco. Excuse-moi mon dragon.

Ce dernier, n'ayant rien vu venir, fut surpris lorsque sa vue devint noire et qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un lui bandait les yeux. Il commença à protester, mais quand il comprit que Blaise prêtait main-forte à la personne qui essayait de nouer le nœud, il se débâtit plus fortement tout en marmonnant des « traître de meilleur ami » ou encore « idiot de balafré », car il s'agissait bien d'Harry qui lui avait mis le bandeau quand il ne s'y attendait pas. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu l'intervention de Gregory, à qui on avait fait un signe discret, qui le prit par surprise en l'attrapant dans ses bras afin de l'immobiliser. De stupeur, Draco se tut et se laissa faire.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous me faites ça, sérieusement ! A quoi ça vous sert ? S'exclama furieusement le blond.

Sa remarque eut le don de provoquer le rire de ses amis, ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

– J'ignore à quoi ça rime tout ça, mais je peux vous assurer que vous allez me le payer ! Siffla-t-il.

– Mais oui, c'est ça, rigola Harry, nullement intimidé.

– Attends un peu avant de te prononcer petit dragon, lui dit Blaise au creux de l'oreille. Fais-moi confiance…

– Justement ! S'écria le dit « dragon ».

Les rires des autres redoublèrent à cette remarque et le métis fit mine de s'offusquer. Le regard attendri qu'Harry posa sur Draco passa ainsi inaperçu au milieu de tous.

– Ce qu'il dit n'est pas totalement faux… commença Hermione, mais elle fut coupée par George qui vint la voir et qui avait fait également signe à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de s'approcher.

– Ne dîtes rien et jouez le jeu pour l'instant, vous allez très vite comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Les autres acquiescèrent alors et reportèrent leur attention sur le quatuor où Gregory commençait à relâcher doucement sa prise sur Draco, mais il lui tint toujours les avant-bras pour le guider en prenant la tête du groupe. Ce fut Matt, qui avait lâché le métis quand Gregory était intervenu, qui ouvrit les doubles portes qui menaient dans le grand gymnase commun aux écoles d'Aurors et de Journalisme. Tous entrèrent à sa suite et le silence les accueillît.

Blaise, Harry et Gregory conduisirent Draco au centre de l'immense pièce. Une fois arrivés, les autres se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'immense table ronde où trônait fièrement le fameux « dessert ». Hermione, Neville, Dean et Théo étaient stupéfaits face à ce qui se déroulait devant eux, mais ne disaient mot, car ils avaient compris en entrant de quoi en retournait la situation.

Les trois comparses qui n'avaient pas quitté Draco d'une semelle se placèrent alors face à lui.

– Bien alors écoute… Commença le métis.

– Nous allons t'enlever ton bandeau… Continua le brun.

– Et te lâcher par la même occasion, ajouta le colosse.

– Mais tu dois promettre de rester sage ! Finirent-ils en chœur.

– Et je dois vous embrasser aussi peut-être après ? Grogna le blond pour avoir le dernier mot.

Sa dernière remarque fit lever les yeux au ciel aux autres.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, Gregory enleva le bandeau qui bouchait la vue à Draco en même temps que Blaise et Harry desserraient leur emprise.

Et alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche pour hurler sur ses amis quand au traitement qu'il avait subi, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et pourtant devant lui se tenait son dessert favoris dont la taille et la beauté, mais également à la vue la qualité, ferait saliver n'importe quel pâtissier !

Un immense gâteau au chocolat se dressait sur la table ronde. Il était composé de cinq étages de chocolat qui se rétrécissaient en allant vers le haut. Chaque étage était parsemé de plusieurs boules de glaces à la vanille recouvertes de crème chantilly avec abondance. Et en décoration finale, le gâteau était agrémenté de fraises dont une énorme sur son sommet où trônait fièrement le chiffre 20.

– Je crois que le dessert lui fait de l'effet… murmura Blaise, dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement face à la réaction de son meilleur ami.

En effet, il était très rare de voir le jeune Malfoy perdre son masque en public. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. De plus, il ne cessait de regarder le gâteau de bas en haut, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il avait devant lui soit réel. Au bout de deux minutes où aucun son n'avait fusé, il finit par se ressaisir et il se tourna vers Blaise et Harry. Tout en désignant le dessert, il demanda d'une voix rauque :

– C'est… c'est ?

Les deux complices se jetèrent un regard entendu puis en faisant un signe de tête aux autres personnes présentes, ils levèrent les bras au ciel tout en s'écriant :

– BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Le rouge monta aux joues de Draco qui se sentit légèrement embarrassé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, mais également très content que ses amis aient organisé tout ça en cachette juste pour lui. Alors pour se redonner contenance, il lança :

– Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais c'était le cinq…

– Voyez-vous ça ? On prépare une grande fête surprise pour Monsieur dans une école vide en pleine nuit juste après nos examens et il n'est pas content ! S'exclama Pansy. Et bien dans ce cas…

– Nous allons reprendre le gâteau… conclut Harry en commençant à avancer. Ou plutôt le gâteau et les assortiments…

– Certainement pas ! S'écria Draco qui s'était placé devant Harry tandis que ce dernier s'avançait en direction de la table. Attends… Comment ça les assortiments ?

Draco ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il avait devant lui un énorme gâteau, son préféré si rare à trouver, et on parlait aussi d'assortiments ? Bon, vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, il comprenait la nécessité de satisfaire tout le monde, mais quand même ! C'était son anniversaire à _lui_ !

Harry sourit face à l'attitude du blond et vint se placer à ses côtés. Ce dernier le regarda faire, perdu.

– Regarde vers le fond du gymnase, tu comprendras, souffla Harry à l'oreille de Draco, le faisant par la même occasion frémir.

Draco mit cela sur le compte de son appréhension à découvrir ce qu'il l'attendait. Mais il fit ce qu'Harry venait de lui conseiller et jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la pièce. Il remarqua qu'un grand buffet était dressé et que celui-ci était garni de plusieurs plats dans lesquels il put distinguer pour la plupart des choux à la crème. Certains devaient même être au chocolat au vu de leur couleur légèrement plus foncée. Bon ok, il avait l'œil pour ces choses-là, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Le chocolat faisait parti de lui.

Il vit aussi que le buffet était bien fourni en boissons alcoolisées en non alcoolisées. Ses amis avaient vraiment pensé à tout. Touché, il fit face aux autres.

– Je… Merci. Merci à vous tous, c'est super… murmura le jeune Malfoy. Blaise, tu es vraiment digne d'être mon meilleur ami. Allez, dans mes bras !

– Oh oui !

Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces sous les regards attendris de tous leurs amis. Quand ils se séparèrent, chacun avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors afin de détourner l'attention, sachant que ses amis n'apprécieraient pas d'être vus dans cette situation trop longtemps, Harry déclara que l'heure de manger le gâteau était arrivée. Le regard de Draco devint immédiatement gourmand et il se tourna aussitôt vers le dessert géant comme un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à taper des mains et le tableau serait parfait.

Etant donné la grandeur du gâteau et le nombre de personnes présentes (dont Draco était certain que Blaise, Harry et Ron avaient profité de l'occasion pour les inviter afin de faire uniquement la fête), ce fut Hermione qui fut désignée pour le couper. Et avec l'aide la magie, le gâteau se découpa en parts égales dont chacun put profiter à sa juste valeur. Mais ce fut bien évidemment Draco qui eut le plus gros bout. Et à la surprise générale, mais aussi pour le plus grand bonheur du destinataire de la fête, le dernier étage du gâteau était encore entier.

– C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça serait encore mieux avec la suite non ? S'enquit Ron faisant se tourner plusieurs têtes.

– Il y en a encore ? Demanda Draco, des étoiles plein les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises petit dragon, lui chuchota tout bas Harry, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur arrivée.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que les lumières diminuèrent en intensité et que d'autres de différentes couleurs firent leur apparition. Cela donnait une légère ambiance de night club au gymnase. Puis une musique commença à résonner, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Draco reconnut son groupe préféré, les Wizard's Suck. Alors tout en terminant de déguster son gâteau, il commença à se laisser entraîner par la musique sur la piste de danse improvisée. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Tout le monde se laissa transporter.

Le rythme de la musique était changeant. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Aucun des morceaux qui se suivaient ne se ressemblaient. Par ailleurs, Harry et Blaise avaient réussi un tour remarquable grâce à l'aide de Pansy et Ron ainsi que beaucoup d'autres de leurs amis au sein de l'Université. C'est ainsi que la soirée fut un mélange incroyable entre musiques sorcières et moldus. Et les propositions fusèrent quant à la prochaine musique à passer. Autant dire que la soirée était une réussite jusqu'à présent.

C'est ainsi que l'on put voir Ron et Hermione danser un rock endiablé, une Pansy déchaînée sur du David Guetta ainsi qu'un Neville chantant à tue-tête (ce qui en étonnèrent plus d'un), Blaise et Théo danser un souk à la limite de l'indécence, Seamus et Dean dansant comme des fous sur la piste sans aucune direction précise ce qui provoquait pas mal de chutes un peu partout. Mais l'on put aussi et surtout remarquer que Draco et Harry n'avaient eu de cesse de se jeter des regards en coin à chaque fois qu'ils ne dansaient pas ensemble.

Autant dire que jusqu'à présent, la soirée était une réussite. Mais bien entendu, pour les organisateurs, il ne s'agissait que du début. Surtout pour deux bruns en particulier.

Alors que « Highway To Hell » de ACDC battait son plein, la musique cessa soudainement.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la salle et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

La seule lumière restante est projeté autour du podium sur lequel se tenait Blaise qui affichait un grand sourire qui pour ceux qui le connaissait bien pouvait être qualifié de calculateur.

– Bien bien bien, je vois que tout le monde passent une bonne soirée, tant mieux. Mais je vous rassure -ou pas - , ce n'est que le début.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de toute part dans la salle augmentant encore si possible le sourire du métis qui lança un regard fier à son meilleur ami qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, se demandant ce que son frère de cœur avait bien put prévoir pour la suite. Blaise se frotta les mains de satisfaction avant de parler d'une voix forte amplifiée par le sonorus.

– J'espère que la suite va vous plaire et que vous savez nager…

Draco leva un sourcil, curieux. Il se tourna vers Théo qui se trouvait à sa gauche et qui avait les sourcils froncés.

– Tu sais de quoi il parle là ? Demande le blond à son ami.

– Absolument pas, répondit sincèrement le châtain. Mais bizarrement, j'ai comme l'impression que l'école va ressembler à un gros bordel.

Théo plaqua une main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Draco avait les yeux ronds mais en voyant l'air qu'afficher le châtain, il éclata de rire.

– Et bien, fréquenter Blaise te dévergonde à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-il.

Sa boutade arracha un sourire à Théo qui hocha la tête en regardant son petit ami sur le podium qui discutait avec Matt… Matt ? Depuis quand l'autre l'avait-il rejoint ?

Il remarqua que la musique avait repris sur une chanson de Journey : « Don't stop believin' ».

Draco qui avait suivi son regard, sembla suivre le résonnement de ses pensées et lui dit :

– Je ne pense pas que tu ais du souci à te faire. Blaise a certes été un coureur quand nous étions à Hogwarts, mais c'est fini maintenant.

Théo lui lança un regard neutre, mais le blond vit qu'une lueur d'incertitude mélangée à de la peur brillait dans les yeux de son second meilleur ami.

– Depuis qu'il est avec toi, Blaise n'est plus le même, il s'est posé, continua Draco, voulant rassurer son ami. Il t'aime Théo.

Cette déclaration fit sursauter Théodore qui se tourna vivement vers son ami.

– Pardon ?

– Il ne te l'a peut être pas encore dit mais ça se voit dans son comportement. Blaise est comme un frère pour moi au même titre que toi, et je sais que jamais il ne te fera du mal, ou du moins pas volontairement.

Il marqua une pause en observant l'autre garçon qui semblait réfléchir à ses paroles.

– Par Salazar Théo ! Tu es un Slytherin, donc tu sais comment agir quand quelqu'un menace de te prendre celui que tu aimes ! S'exclama alors le blond tout en faisant en sorte que les autres n'entendent pas leur conversation.

Après tout, les gens n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, mais rien n'était sans compter sur Grégory et George qui se trouvaient devant eux et qui se retournèrent avec un grand sourire complice.

– Un problème avec un prétendant trop entreprenant ? Susurra George, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Draco et Théo soupirèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite.

– Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu…

– On t'avait prévenu Théo, fit Gregory. Mais ne t'en fais pas, rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le concerné. Tu n'entendras plus parler de ce Matt à partir de ce soir grâce à nous et ton couple va connaître une nuit torride !

– Ainsi qu'une très probable mise en couple… rajouta mystérieusement George en lançant un regard entendu vers Draco qui se contenta de sourire en secouant légèrement la tête d'amusement.

– J'aime simplement me faire désirer, mais j'avoue que ma patience commence à atteindre ses limites, avoua-t-il sur un ton conspirateur.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour connaitre des moments torrides avec mon homme ! Rétorqua Théo dont les joues étaient rouges de gêne.

– Mais ? Sourit George.

– Mais je veux bien de votre aide pour éliminer ce Matt de mes-deux !

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui, surprises et amusées par le comportement du jeune homme qui était réputé pour être calme et ne jamais jurer, en public tout du moins.

– Vous avez quoi avec vous ? Demanda le châtain, sans tenir compte de la réaction de ses amis.

Il était décidé à montrer au monde entier que Blaise Zabini était à lui et que ce n'était pas quelqu'un comme ce Matt qui pourrait se mettre entre eux.

– On dirait que Théo le serpent est de retour, sourit Draco. Ça va faire mal.

George et Gregory acquiescèrent, entièrement d'accord avec le blond. Puis voyant que Théo attendait, George sortit un petit sac de sa poche auquel il redonna sa taille normale qui n'était pas très grand finalement.

– C'est un sac sans fond, expliqua-t-il en leur montrant. C'est une de mes inventions mais je ne veux pas la commercialiser, du moins pas encore.

Le groupe resserra son petit cercle improvisé, faisant fis des autres étudiants qui s'étaient remis à danser puisque Blaise avait relancé la musique.

– Bien, vous voyez les auteurs de la soirée ? Reprit le rouquin avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les trois autres regardèrent discrètement les concernés. Blaise semblait débattre avec Harry qui l'avait rejoint sur le bord de la scène sur ils ne savaient quel sujet, mais ça paraissait mouvementé. Près du buffet, Seamus et Ron observaient les deux derniers avec interrogation tout en parlant entre eux alors que Pansy ne semblait ne rien avoir remarqué, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son cavalier qui se révélait n'être autre que Neville.

– On dirait qu'il y a un problème avec Blaise et Harry, fit Draco.

– Exact, dit George.

– Et ? Demandèrent d'une même voix Théo et Draco.

– Qu'as-tu donc fais, George Weasley ?

– Aaaargh ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est horrible ! S'écria le rouquin en se plaquant les mains contre les oreilles.

Les garçons rigolèrent face à son attitude, prenant note minutieusement, ça pouvait toujours servir.

– Allez ! On a assez attendu. Dis-nous !

– Ok, ok.

Le jumeau survivant marqua une courte pause avant de sourire diaboliquement.

– Il semblerait que pour la suite de cette petite fête, les deux plaisantins avaient prévu d'utiliser des appareils moldus qui créent une espèce de mousse pour en diffuser partout dans le gymnase. Quand il y en aurait eu une quantité suffisante, ton cadeau serait apparu, Dray.

– Ah oui, ça… murmura Gregory.

– Ça quoi ? fit le blond, pas très rassuré.

Les trois autres se concertèrent du regard, pesant le pour et le contre sous les yeux effarés de Draco qui s'imaginait déjà le pire.

– Un show de danse du Cirque Paradize.

– QUOI ?

– Chut, lui intimèrent vivement les trois autres. N'attire pas l'attention sur nous, tu veux !

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop heureux pour parler. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il était fan de ce cirque et la danse était son numéro préféré. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir assister à une de leurs représentations mais son père n'avait jamais voulu, arguant que c'était une perte de temps et que ce n'était pas digne pour un enfant de Sang-Pur tel que lui de désirer ce genre de chose. Autant dire que là, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

– Et c'est quand qu'ils ont prévu de faire ça ? Demanda le jeune homme tout excité.

George eut un sourire moqueur que Draco ignora royalement avant qu'il ne lui réponde :

– Je l'ignore, mais je pense qu'on a le temps de préparer le plan « éloignement de l'élément nuisible qu'est le microbe Matt de Blaise ».

Puis il plongea sa main dans son sac sans fond avant d'en retirer une petite fiole contenant un liquide incolore.

– Ceci, commença-t-il en leur montrant, est une potion dérivée du filtre d'Amour. Je me suis inspiré de la recette originale mais je l'ai, disons, légèrement adapté…

Un sourire que les trois anciens Slytherin purent qualifier aisément de sadique apparut sur les lèvres du rouquin.

– Et ? Intima Théo.

– Elle a pour effet chez celui qui la boit de le rendre complètement fou de la première personne qu'il voit, enfin… jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, ricana George.

Théodore et Draco haussèrent les sourcils, amusés, alors que Gregory partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

– Ah oui, je vois laquelle c'est ! Rigola-t-il. En fait, on a pas mal travaillé dessus ces derniers temps et on n'a pas encore eu le temps de la tester, mais ce soir semble être le moment idéal.

– Vous ? Fit Théo, surpris.

– Longue histoire, je te raconterai un autre jour, répondit Gregory.

– Et quels sont exactement les effets ? Demanda vivement Draco dont la curiosité était désormais à son maximum.

– A chaque fois que Matt croisera le regard de quelqu'un présent dans cette pièce, il fera une cour assidue à cette même personne, peu importe quelle soit belle ou moche, fille comme mec.

Et avant que l'un des trois autres n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dans tout le gymnase, se répercutant sur les murs. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils se retournèrent vers l'origine et ouvrirent les yeux en grand.

Deux grandes machines venaient de faire leur apparition de chaque côté des portes d'entrée du gymnase, provoquant un léger mouvement de recul de la part de la majeur partie des personnes présentes.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers la scène, Draco put voir que Blaise et Harry arboraient de grands sourires, visiblement fiers de leur coup.

Soudain, le bruit s'arrêta et la voix de Blaise se fit entendre dans toute la salle :

– Comme vous avez pu le voir, des inventions moldues ont été placées à l'entrée du gymnase, pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi et à quoi elles servent, je ne vais pas vous donner la réponse, je la laisse venir à vous. Sachez juste que le buffet n'a rien à craindre et qu'un périmètre de sécurité a été installé mais qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Alors si vous sortez, essayez juste de ne pas mettre les écoles sans dessous dessus car ce sera à vous de tout ranger demain !

Puis il lâcha le micro avant de sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche arrière pour la pointer droit sur les machines qui doublèrent de taille, puis un deuxième sort les atteignit et elles se mirent en route.

Au début, rien ne sembla se passer, puis brusquement, elles se mirent à cracher de la mousse qui dégoulina sur le sol, avant de se propager partout, passant entre les pieds des étudiants présents qui laissèrent échapper des exclamations de surprises, certains tentant même de lever les pieds afin de ne pas entrer en contact avec cette espèce de gelée visqueuse sous les rires des autres, notamment ceux ayant des ascendances moldues et qui savaient parfaitement de quoi en retournait la situation.

Rapidement, le niveau de la mousse monta, leur arrivant quasiment aux genoux, puis à la taille, et à ce moment là, les machines s'arrêtèrent une première fois.

– Au fait, nous sommes navrés d'avoir oublié de vous prévenir mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez enlever vos chaussures et les déposer dans l'entrée, un aménagement spécial a été prévu à cet effet, parvint la voix de Blaise depuis la scène qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

Draco, qui s'était rapidement placé dans la zone de sécurité dont son meilleur ami avait parlé quelque minutes avant avec Théo, George et Grégory, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant des râles de mécontentement s'élever de part et d'autre de la salle.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a tenu à ce que je mette ces chaussures et pas les autres, murmura alors Théo, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'autre chose.

Draco acquiesça en même temps qu'il se tournait vers le buffet et prenait un chou à la crème. Alors qu'il le portait à sa bouche, il se sentit brusquement bousculé sur le côté et vit avec horreur son chou lui glisser des doigts et atterrir sur le sol. Sa mâchoire se contracta et énervé d'avoir été privé d'un de ses desserts préférés, il s'apprêtait à crier sur l'opportun qui l'en avait privé quand il fut devancé.

– Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Hurla Théo en secouant vivement le bras de Draco qui le fusillait du regard. Il-il… Aargh ! Bordel !

Dire que l'ancien préfet était sur le cul était un euphémisme. Bien qu'il connaisse Théo depuis qu'il était gosse, il n'avait eu que très peu d'occasion de l'entendre jurer ainsi et en le voyant dans cet état, il comprit une chose importante qu'il avait déjà remarqué avant mais dont il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention.

On ne se met jamais entre Théodore Nott et une personne à laquelle il tient, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de celle qui partage sa vie, à savoir Blaise Zabini.

Et ce Matt allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

– Dis moi Dray, fit soudainement le châtain en se tournant vers son ami. As-tu un plan pour séduire l'Élu ?

Le concerné cligna des yeux, se demandant pendant un instant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami.

– Euh…

– Parfait, alors tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, et c'est non négociable, tu me remercieras plus tard !

**XXX**

La fête battait son plein. Les machines à mousse tournaient à plein régime, inondant les étudiants sorciers qui riaient aux éclats, disparaissant parfois dans la mousse et ressortant par moment totalement débraillés, sous les regards parfois moqueurs, parfois amusé des autres.

Draco trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir enfin la troupe de danse de son cirque préféré arriver. Il se disait que plus vite ils apparaitraient, plus vite il serait débarrassé de ce qu'il avait à faire, s'étant fait piéger lamentablement par celui qui se prétendait être son meilleur ami. Prenant une grande respiration, il commença à faire un pas avant de brusquement faire demi-tour et de prendre un éclair au chocolat dans la main et dans lequel il mordit avec bonheur, savourant la pâtisserie qui glissa comme une douce caresse le long de sa gorge. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en prendre une nouvelle bouchée, le délicieux gâteau lui fut brusquement arraché des mains et il dut faire face à un regard qui lui promettait mille tortures toutes plus horribles et douloureuses les unes que les autres si jamais il ne se décidait pas à bouger du buffet où il avait élu domicile.

- Tu me soules, Théo, c'est quand même mon anniversaire ! Grogna-t-il à l'adresse du châtain qui balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main.

- Rien à faire, tu y vas, déclara ce dernier en le poussant vers la barrière invisible qui empêchait la mousse d'envahir le buffet et qui s'accumulait en un gros tas dans lequel Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre le pied, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs.

Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien de protester et qu'il s'était de toute façon royalement fait avoir, Draco soupira et se décida finalement à y aller.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Théo, remit ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux en place puis il franchit la barrière… avant de pousser un juron qui fut étouffé par le bruit de la musique. Il avait passé des heures à se préparer tout ça pour quoi ? Pour finir _trempé_ ? Et le jour de sa fête d'anniversaire, certes surprise, mais quand même le jour de _sa_ fête ?

Ok, il était de mauvaise foi, mais tout de même, depuis quand y avait-il écrit sur son front « bouffon » ? Comment ça, il enjolivait les choses ? Que nenni, il était un Malfoy après tout, et il avait parfaitement le droit de pester s'il le désirait.

Voyant que de toute façon, personne ne lui prêtait attention – d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait tous ces gens –il avança dans la foule, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin quand certains étudiants ne voulaient pas se pousser ou bien alors parce qu'ils étaient déjà un peu souls pour se rendre compte de sa présence.

Avant d'arriver devant la scène, il avait déjà manqué de glisser une bonne dizaine de fois, s'était fait abordé par d'illustres inconnus qui avaient absolument tenu à lui souhaiter son anniversaire, à danser avec lui, et il avait même eu deux propositions pour finir la soirée en tête à tête si l'envie lui en disait. Sur le coup surpris, il avait finir par hausser des épaules et avait continué sa route en profitant de la mousse pour se soustraire à tous ces ivrog… gens.

Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il était devant la scène, il sentit l'agacement commencer à poindre.

Où était donc passé son abruti de meilleur ami je-me-fait-draguer-par-un-mec-alors-que-j'ai-déjà-un-copain ?

Soufflant un grand coup, il se mit dos à l'estrade et scruta la foule du regard… avant de se rendre compte qu'avec toute la quantité de mousse qu'il y avait, autant chercher le vif d'or lors d'un match de Quidditch. C'est alors qu'un « tilt » se fit dans son esprit. D'un geste souple, il grimpa sur la scène derrière lui et plissa les yeux pour tenter de trouver Blaise. Il l'aperçut alors à quelques pas de lui, en train de danser et rire avec Matt qui avait étrangement les mains perdues dans la mousse.

Draco ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, Théo en ferait déjà suffisamment par la suite. Il redescendit alors et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami d'un bon pas. Il ignorait encore quoi faire, mais il savait que de toute façon, il s'en sortirait haut la main… n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur du duo, Draco sentit son pied glisser sur le côté. Dans une tentative désespérée pour se rattraper et ne pas finir face contre terre dans cette mousse et se faire piétiner par des étudiants au trop plein d'hormones, il se rattrapa à la première personne qu'il trouva.

Blaise.

Surpris, le métis réceptionna tant bien que mal son meilleur ami qui lui avait agrippé le bras et il dut lâcher Matt qui poussa un grognement mécontent qu'il n'entendit pas à cause du bruit assourdissant de la musique.

- Blaise, mon sauveur, s'exclama dramatiquement Draco en se redressant et en s'accrochant à lui, tout sourire.

- Par Merlin Dray, tu m'as fait peur, ça va, tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda-t-il en le tâtant pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le blond sourit d'avantage en croisant le regard de Matt qui semblait l'assassiner des yeux.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais donc pas, c'est juste toute cette mousse qui m'a un peu pris au dépourvu, mais rien de bien méchant. Me permets-tu de t'emprunter ce cher… Matt, pour une danse ? Fit Draco en se tournant vers l'autre garçon.

Puis sans même attendre de réponse, il s'empara ensuite de son bras et le traina parmi la foule, laissant un Blaise étonné derrière lui alors que Matt avait manqué de s'étaler sur le sol, se laissant surprendre par la forte poigne du blond.

- Que…

Mais Blaise n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car il fut brusquement tiré en arrière et à peine se retourna-t-il qu'une bouche s'empara de la sienne tandis que des bras fermes entouraient sa taille d'une manière possessive. Le métis ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un pur gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit une jambe s'installer au milieu des siennes et se frotter honteusement contre lui, avant qu'il ne se fasse engloutir par la mousse.

Cependant, ce qu'aucun des protagonistes n'avaient remarqué, c'est qu'un certain regard émeraude n'avait strictement rien perdu de cet échange.

Pendant de temps, Draco traînait un Matt furieux derrière lui qui tentait par tous les moyens à se soustraire de sa poigne, mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté du blond à l'éloigner le plus possible de Blaise et de réussir à faire ce dont Théodore lui avait « si gentiment » demandé. En arrivant à proximité du buffet, un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres et il se stoppa, Matt lui rentrant dedans de plein fouet, n'ayant pas prévu ça.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'ancien Slytherin se retourna lentement et s'obligea à rester calme, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de se retrouver là. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ses meilleurs amis.

- Alors… Matt, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir arraché comme ça à Blaise, mais– commença le jeune blond avant de se faire brusquement couper.

- Arrête donc ton baratin Malfoy, ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Claqua Matt avec un regard noir.

- Tu es bien plus intéressant quand tu n'ouvres pas la bouche en fait, lâcha soudainement Draco, regardant le garçon qui lui faisait face de bas en haut.

L'autre étudiant laissa échapper un ricanement mauvais avant de dire :

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Je voulais juste danser avec toi et prendre un verre, avoua alors Draco, réprimant un sourire victorieux quand il vit Matt écarquiller les yeux face à sa franchise.

_Si seulement il savait !_ Se dit-il.

Matt se reprit brusquement en secouant la tête, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il est vrai que le jeune Malfoy était relativement bien foutu et qu'il en aurait bien fait son amant d'un soir s'il n'y avait pas eu Blaise et ses beaux yeux pour lesquels il craquait depuis un long moment et auquel il essayait vainement de faire oublier son petit ami.

- Ecoute, je…

- Juste une danse, après on boit un coup et je te laisse partir, tu as ma parole, s'empressa de rajouter Draco qui se retenait fortement pour ne pas s'enfoncer un doigt dans la bouche afin de vomir ses paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

Un Malfoy ne suppliait jamais.

Matt sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de se retourner pour regarder la foule, mais constatant que de là où il était, il ne verrait rien, il finit par hausser les épaules et dit :

- Ok, mais pas plus.

Se retenant de lever les bras au ciel en signe de victoire, Draco se rapprocha de lui et commença alors à danser en rythme avec l'air de la musique quand il se sentit brusquement attiré contre le torse de l'autre garçon.

Il constata alors avec horreur qu'il faisait une tête de moins que lui et qu'il le maintenait un peu trop fermement pour une simple danse. Il déglutit difficilement quand il croisa le regard brulant de son homologue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un tel changement.

- C'est du Jazz, et avec une chanson pareille, on danse forcément l'un collé à l'autre, souffla Matt au creux de l'oreille de Draco qui en eut des frissons.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'essayer de se dégager, le plus grand commença à l'entraîner dans une danse dynamique.

Plus loin dans la salle, un regard émeraude se plissa dangereusement, lançant des étincelles meurtrières en direction du duo.

Quand la chanson se termina, Matt et Draco se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflé pour le blond.

- Tu voulais pas qu'on prenne un verre ? Demanda Matt avec amusement.

Draco lui renvoya un regard noir avant d'acquiescer, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet, évitant les autres étudiants qui étaient repartis à danser sur un air de Rock alors que les machines à mousse se remettaient en marche, faisant augmenter à nouveau rapidement le niveau de la mousse, commençant à gêner les deux garçons dans leur marche.

Alors qu'il allait éviter un étudiant un peu trop éméché qui titubait dangereusement, Draco fit un pas sur le côté, fusillant du regard l'autre qui tomba à ses pieds comme une crêpe. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa marche sans plus se préoccuper de celui à terre, Draco se figea, alors que sa mâchoire s'ouvrait en grand sous le choc.

Devant lui, Pansy Parkinson, sa meilleure amie, était en train de ni plus ni moins embrasser à pleine bouche Neville Longbottom qui le lui rendait bien.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main passa devant ses yeux et qu'il croisa les marrons ennuyés de Matt qu'il reprit contenance. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction du couple, il poussa un soupir avant de décider d'ignorer tous ses amis qui décidément perdaient la tête au milieu de cette fête.

Quand ils arrivèrent près du buffet, Draco n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Matt se précipita vers les boissons et leur servit deux grands ponchs sorciers.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qui était prévu.

- Alors… Draco, commença lentement Matt.

- C'est Malfoy pour toi, coupa Draco d'un ton sec.

Matt l'observa un bref instant sans rien dire avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Très bien Malfoy, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais bien que tu sois très charmant, je ne suis pas intéressé, alors si tu le permets, je vais retourner voir Blaise et…

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car il fut brutalement bousculé et il réussit à ne pas tomber en se rattrapant tant bien que mal sur la table derrière lui, laissant tomber son verre. Au même moment, Draco se retrouva mystérieusement avec un second verre dans les mains, et un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

Décidant de faire fi de ses sentiments négatifs envers le garçon qui en voulait au couple que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis, il s'approcha de Matt qui pestait méchamment contre la personne qui l'avait bousculé bien qu'il n'ait pas pu voir son visage.

- Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ça ? Les gens ils se croient tout permis ou quoi ? Je vais retrouver ce…

- Tiens, fit alors Draco en lui tendant vivement un verre. C'est qu'avec tout ce que tu dis depuis tout à l'heure, tu dois avoir soif.

Matt cessa de parler, le regardant avec des yeux colériques, avant de lui arracher le verre des mains et de le boire d'une seule traite, alors que le sourire de Draco s'agrandissait… avant de se faner aussi vite qu'il était venu quand il remarqua que les yeux de Matt devenaient vitreux puis brillant, avant de se poser sur lui et de s'émerveiller.

Draco déglutit difficilement.

Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas prévu. Il était seulement censé lui donner le verre, pas servir de cobaye indirect à une invention Weasley !

**…**

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'Harry grinçait des dents. Quand il avait lancé la mousse avec Blaise, il avait eu dans l'idée d'aller chercher Draco pour aller lui proposer de danser avec lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé parmi la foule. Il avait tourné un bon moment en rond avant de l'apercevoir en compagnie de Théodore, George et Grégory au buffet. Content de l'avoir enfin trouvé, il s'était dirigé d'un bon pas vers l'endroit où se trouvait le blond, mais le temps d'arriver à destination, il avait disparu. Frustré, Harry avait alors fait demi-tour, se déplaçant parmi les étudiants en folie.

Il s'était figé en voyant Draco sur la scène, semblant chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, Harry s'était alors précipité vers lui, mais une fois encore, quand il était arrivé, le blond avait de nouveau disparu. Enervé, il était monté sur scène pour rejoindre Seamus qui semblait s'amuser avec la compile de la musique. C'est en jetant ensuite un coup d'œil dans la foule qu'il l'avait à nouveau aperçu, avant de sentir un lourd sentiment de rage prendre possession de lui.

Draco venait de partir avec Matt, fermement accroché à son bras et ils s'étaient volatilisés.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry était descendu de l'estrade et les avait cherché dans la foule, mais c'était sans compter sur les machines à mousse qui s'étaient remises en marche, l'empêchant de les trouver, le noyant sous une gigantesque masse de mousse. Furieux comme jamais, il avait joué des coudes et des mains pour se rendre au buffet où il avait pris un grand verre de punch sorcier qu'il avait vidé cul sec avant de s'en servir un autre. Alors qu'il s'en servait un troisième, il se figea sur place. Matt et Draco se trouvaient à environ cinq mètre de lui, et le grand brun venait de se faire bousculer par Grégory alors que Draco se précipitait vers lui pour l'aider avant de lui tendre un verre.

Le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé sur l'estrade revint avec force, et il ne put empêcher un grognement de sortir de ses lèvres, s'attirant des regards surpris et interrogateurs des personnes qui se trouvaient proches de lui.

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentit dans les secondes suivantes, quand le regard de Matt changea et qu'il se mit à fixer _son_ Draco avec un regard… _énamouré_ ? Mais ce qui fit perdre la dernière parcelle de raison au Survivant fut quand Matt attrapa le blond et qu'il commença à se pencher vers lui, rapprochant dangereusement leurs lèvres.

**…**

Quand il avait vu le regard de Matt changer, Draco avait compris qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Il se vengerait, parole de Malfoy. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un problème plus urgent à régler... Matt.

Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le grand brun qui lui faisait face, Draco écarquilla violemment les yeux en se sentant attirer fermement – encore une fois – contre le torse du garçon et en voyant que son visage se trouvait près de celui de son homologue. Trop près.

_« Merlin, à l'aide ! »_ Pria intérieurement Draco, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement à cause de la poigne ferme qui le maintenait.

Et au moment où il sentit le souffle chaud de Matt contre ses lèvres, il entendit un hurlement de rage avant de se sentir attiré vers l'arrière, tandis qu'il voyait Matt se prendre un violent coup de point dans la mâchoire qui craqua dans un drôle de bruit, puis il s'effondra au sol, complètement sonné.

Relevant les yeux de la forme qui gisait à terre, Draco rencontra un regard émeraude qui le fixait avec intensité. Dans ces yeux, il put y voir de la rage, de l'amertume, du soulagement et de la jalousie. Ce dernier point lui tira un petit sourire, puis il remarqua que la personne qui l'avait dégagé de l'attaque surprise d'Harry s'était mystérieusement envolée.

_« Sacré Greg, »_ songea-t-il, amusé malgré tout.

Reportant son attention sur Harry, son sourire s'agrandit, moqueur, quand il remarqua la gêne évidente du brun qui n'osait plus le regarder et qui passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand il avait vu Matt tentait d'embrasser Draco, c'est comme si tout son être avait hurlé au scandale et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de foncer droit sur eux pour les séparer. De ce qui en résultait, il pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un franc succès…

Mais maintenant, il ne savait quoi dire face à Draco pour justifier son geste, ce que visiblement l'autre garçon avait parfaitement compris au vu du rictus moqueur qu'il arborait.

- Et bien, Harry, je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, on peut dire que tu as une belle droite, fit-il d'une voix posée.

- Euh… oui, si on veut… marmonna le brun. Je… je suis désolé, je…

Alors qu'il bégayait, Draco s'était lentement rapproché de lui, de plus en plus amusé par la gêne du brun qui n'avait même pas remarqué leur proximité.

- Et bien quoi, tu as perdu ta langue ? Demanda le blond, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

- Ah ça non, je risque pas, rétorqua Harry avec verve, avant de cligner subitement des yeux.

C'était lui ou bien Draco était désormais presque collé à lui ? En croisant son regard, il comprit aussitôt, et le même sourire qui était au préalable sur les lèvres de l'ancien Slytherin naquit sur les siennes.

- En fait, j'ai remarqué que tu semblais en difficulté alors j'ai seulement fait ce que je sais faire de mieux, j'ai fait le héro, souffla Harry en approchant son visage de celui de Draco.

- Ah, et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'avais besoin de toi ? Répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, deux garçons, l'un roux et l'autre châtain foncé, étaient en train de manger en continu des choux à la crème, leurs yeux désespérément fixés sur le couple dont ils attendaient la naissance depuis des mois maintenant.

- Mais voyons Dray, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, murmura Harry en penchant légèrement son visage.

Le dit Dray frissonna et, en voyant le geste du brun, passa ses mains derrière sa nuque alors que ce dernier enroulait sa taille de ses bras, puis il alla à sa rencontre, et…

Un énorme bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, les échos se répercutant sur les murs du gymnase, alors que la salle était plongée dans le noir et que des cris s'élevaient de toutes parts.

Soudain, la scène et le plafond, qui avait subi un sort afin d'être plus haut, s'illuminèrent, attirant tous les regards.

Surpris, Draco et Harry s'étaient séparés l'un de l'autre, et ils s'étaient tournés d'un même ensemble vers la source de tout ce vacarme. Draco écarquilla les yeux, avant qu'un immense sourire ne prenne possession de ses lèvres et qu'il ne se redresse, attentif.

Une douce musique s'éleva, et des hommes vêtus entièrement de blanc firent leur apparition, avant de se mettre à danser sur la scène et dans les airs, accompagnés par des faisceaux de lumières ainsi que des boules lumineuses qui mettaient en valeur chacun de leurs mouvements, projetant leurs ombres sur les murs sous les regards admiratifs des étudiants présents et celui émerveillé de Draco.

Bien qu'il fût visible que le cadeau de Draco lui plaisait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré. Et dire qu'il avait été sur le point _d'embrasser_ le blond, _enfin_ ! Ce n'était pas comme si cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ça. Certes, il était un Gryffindor mais les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son point fort ! Et là qu'il avait enfin réussi à rassembler tout son courage et décider d'agir, il avait fallu ça ! Ok, c'était prévu, mais était-il malchanceux à ce point ?

Tout perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Seamus arriver vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui donner une tape dans le dos qu'il se retourna pour faire face à l'irlandais qui lui offrit un grand sourire, quelque peu éméché.

- Alors, ça allait comme moment pour le cadeau on dirait, hein ? Cria plus qu'autre chose Seamus à Harry qui grimaça, avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Si, mais il ne me semble pas que tu ais reçu le signal, répondit hargneusement le brun, ce qui surprit l'irlandais qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

- Mais… enfin Harry, je ne savais pas où tu étais et Blaise a totalement disparu !

- Je m'en fou, tu aurais simplem-mmfff !

Deux cris de victoire se firent brusquement entendre dans la salle, passant presque inaperçus alors que Seamus faisait un V de la victoire vers l'origine de cette manifestation de joie.

Harry n'avait jamais pu jamais finir sa phrase car une paire de lèvres venait de sa fondre sur la sienne, lui coupant ainsi la parole et par la même occasion le souffle.

Draco Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser.

Par pur réflexe, il voulut ouvrir la bouche afin de reprendre sa respiration, mais Draco en profita pour se coller totalement à lui, entourant son cou de ses bras. Il caressa alors sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue et Harry ne tint plus. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, le maintenant fermement contre son corps et sa langue partit à la rencontre de sa consœur, entamant un ballet enflammé.

Des frissons parcoururent le dos des deux garçons qui n'auraient voulu se lâcher pour rien au monde, bien trop heureux d'être enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Leur baiser cessa, et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, légèrement pantelant. Croisant le regard de Draco, Harry y vit une foule de sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y voir un jour.

- Merci Ry… murmura l'ancien Slytherin contre ses lèvres avant de les effleurer tendrement.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation, totalement déconnecté du monde les entourant.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit-t-il sur le même ton, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond lui disait cela.

En voyant l'air un peu perdu du brun, Draco ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser puis il dit :

- Pour tout ce que tu as fait ce soir…

Un sourire qu'il qualifia de niais apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, bien trop heureux.

- Alors profite…

Reprenant ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif qui ne les laissa pas indifférent, Draco entraina Harry à sa suite vers le milieu de la salle, avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui avant de poser son regard sur la troupe de danseur dont le numéro le transportait de joie. Que demander de plus, quand tout ce que vous désirez le plus au monde se réalise ?

Les numéros de la troupe du Cirque Paradize s'enchainèrent, tous plus impressionnant les uns que les autres. Draco était émerveillé. Il était extrêmement difficile d'obtenir des places pour aller voir le Cirque qui était constamment sur les routes, voyageant de pays en pays. Alors les faire venir pour une soirée privée, cela relevait de l'impossible ! Mais il avait omis un détail important : il avait des amis exceptionnels.

Il se laissa alors bercer au rythme de la musique, entrainant Harry avec lui. C'était certain, il s'agissait là du meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait pu avoir. Jamais il n'oublierait ses 20 ans.

Alors que le cirque Paradize annonçait son dernier numéro de la soirée, Draco eut encore la joie de découvrir un autre cadeau.

Le chef de la troupe des danseurs l'appela sur la scène, et il lui remit des entrées gratuites pour l'un de leurs prochains spectacles. En réalité, il pourrait choisir avec qui, où et quand il désirait y assister, et il aurait droit par la suite à une visite de l'envers du décor. Autant dire que désormais, Draco n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, remercier son nouveau chéri de la meilleure des façons possible.

Alors que le dernier numéro commençait, Draco se précipita sur Harry et il ravi ses lèvres. Rapidement, il demanda l'accès à bouche, accès qui lui fut accordé avec grand plaisir. Leurs langues commencèrent alors un ballet sensuel, apprenant à se connaitre tout en faisant passer une parcelle d'émotions. Et au moment où Harry rapprocha le blond de lui, passant ses mains dans son dos et commençant lentement mais sûrement à les descendre de plus en plus bas, une voix se fit entendre tout près d'eux :

- Non mais franchement, il y a d'autres endroits plus appropriés pour faire ça !

Draco poussa un grognement de frustration alors qu'il se reculait et il se tourna vers Ron qui les avait interrompus, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tu veux quoi Rouxnald ?

- Moi ? Mais rien, rien, juste savoir si tu passes une bonne soirée, déclara Ron en levant les mains au ciel.

- Ben voyons, qu'est'ce ça peut te faire ? Grogna le blond mécontent en attirant Harry dans ses bras, non sans lancer un regard noir au rouquin.

D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait jeter de nombreux coup d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait à éviter quelqu'un. Harry dut également le remarquer car il posa une question que Draco jugea intéressante.

- Où est Hermione ?

Etrangement, Ron piqua un fard monumental, avant de répondre précipitamment :

- Quelque part, pourquoi ?

- Y a un problème ? Demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- Non, non, pas du tout, fit Ron en agitant la main.

Mais son regard trahissait ses paroles. Curieux comme jamais, nature de Slytherin oblige, Draco observa les alentours. Il remarqua que le dernier numéro de danse se terminait, et que les danseurs disparaissaient lentement, alors que les lumières changeaient pour revenir à l'ambiance qu'il y avait avant l'apparition du cirque.

- Les machines à mousse vont se remettre en marche, annonça subitement Harry.

Ces paroles firent sursauter brusquement Ron, qui lança des regards plus que paniqués autour de lui, sous les yeux interrogateurs et surpris d'Harry et Draco.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ron ? Redemanda alors son meilleur ami.

Ce n'était pas normal.

- Et bien, je…

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, car il venait de partir en courant alors que les machines à mousse se remettaient en marche, et c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione arriva devant eux, affichant un énorme sourire qui devait faire trois fois le tour de son visage.

- Salut les gars, alors cette fête, géniale hein ? Oh vous êtes enfin ensemble, je suis tellement contente pour vous ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras avant de les embrasser chacun à leur tour.

Trop ébahis, ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir ne serait-ce que la bouche pour répondre quoique ce soit que la jeune femme reprit :

- Très franchement Harry, cette idée de mélanger les thèmes sorciers et moldus est géniale, et puis la mousse, c'est tellement drôle ! Et faire tout ça dans une école, bon, je ne dis pas que c'est pas bien, mais c'est trop cool ! Et puis à l'insu de tous ! C'est qu'on risque de se faire virer de nos études, mais on s'en fou, hein ? On est jeunes alors autant en profiter ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, vous n'auriez pas vu Ron ?

Autant le dire, les deux garçons étaient « sur le cul ». Hermione était totalement surexcitée. Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés, semblait un peu pompette, mais surtout, elle avait enchainé sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle. Où était donc passée l'élève modèle ?

- Euh… fut tout ce qu'Harry fut capable de dire.

- Je crois qu'il est prêt du buffet, répondit alors Draco.

- Ah super, merci Draco, tu es un vrai ami. Je vais enfin pouvoir essayer de le convaincre que s'envoyer en l'air dans…

- STOP !

Hermione se stoppa net, un air d'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

- Ben quoi Harry ?

- Beaucoup trop d'informations pour moi, je ne veux rien savoir, d'accord ? Juste, le buffet !

Hermione l'observa pendant quelques secondes, avant d'hausser les épaules et de sourire à nouveau, puis elle leur fit un grand signe de la main et partit dans la foule, écartant la mousse de ses bras qui lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine, ce que remarquèrent seulement à ce moment les deux garçons qui étaient légèrement plus rouge que la normal.

- Par Merlin, c'est horrible… souffla Harry en s'accrochant à Draco et en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

- Je suis choqué à vie, répondit l'ancien Slytherin qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu.

Puis il éclata soudainement de rire, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son copain.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que Pansy puisse suggérer ça à ta meilleure amie, lui expliqua-t-il alors.

Voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, il l'embrassa avant de lui dire à l'oreille :

- Avant la soirée, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ta copine est juste un peu pompette et je ne serais pas surpris si George avait rajouté un petit quelque chose dans le verre à Hermione à son insu.

- Aaah d'accord. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux toujours rien savoir.

- Moi non plus, je t'assure et puis… rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard brulant à son ancienne Némésis. J'aimerais beaucoup te remercier pour ce que tu as fais ce soir…

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un petit sourire.

- Ah bon ? Feignit-il de ne pas comprendre.

- Oui, fit le blond en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour la énième fois.

Aussitôt, Harry passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond, se rapprochant au maximum de son corps, alors que Draco passait ses mains dans son dos et lui quémandait l'accès à sa bouche, chose qu'il lui accorda sans faire d'histoire, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de son copain, _enfin_.

Rapidement, le baiser s'intensifia. Les mains commencèrent à se balader sur le corps de l'autre. Draco avait enlevé la chemise du pantalon d'Harry et avait passé ses mains dessous, caressant son dos de manière plus ou moins appuyée, allant parfois à seulement le frôler de ses ongles, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

De son côté, le brun était frustré. Pourquoi, alors que Draco était habituellement adepte des chemises, avait-il décidé aujourd'hui se porter un T-shirt en cashmere ? Si jamais il osait l'abimer, il était bon pour un aller simple à St Mongo !

_Quoique, si Draco est mon médicomage, _pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Lâchant ses lèvres, Draco plongea ensuite dans le cou du brun, le parsemant de baiser.

- Dray, souffla Harry d'une voix un peu rauque. Et si on allait ailleurs ? Car je ne sais pas toi mais moi dans la mousse, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Draco laissa échapper un rire, et son souffle envoya des frissons dans la nuque du brun qui poussa un faible gémissement, inclinant légèrement la tête dans un geste inconscient qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'ancien Slytherin.

- Et où allons-nous alors ? Lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

- Aah… de-dehors, répondit difficilement Harry avant de se reculer brusquement, surprenant Draco par sa vivacité.

Il lui empoigna ensuite le bras puis le traina entre les étudiants, se dirigeant vers la sortie du gymnase. Au moment où ils franchirent les doubles portes, ils remarquèrent que George et Grégory, ainsi que Seamus, lui faisaient de grands signes de la main, arborant de grands sourires.

Harry grogna quelque chose que Draco ne comprit pas, mais il devina aisément que c'était en rapport avec leurs amis et qu'il devait les maudire pour leurs comportements. Quand ils furent sortis, Harry s'apprêtait à refermer les doubles portes quand un sourire illumina brusquement ses lèvres. Après tout, pourquoi pas…

- Dis-moi Dray, ça te dis une imitation patinoire dans le couloir ? Questionna le brun en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche arrière avant de la pointer sur la machine à mousse qui se trouvait sur sa droite avant de faire un bref mouvement de poignet puis de faire la même chose avec celle de gauche.

- Euh… fut la réponse très éloquente de Draco, qui ne voyait pas où son très futur amant voulait en venir.

Brusquement, les machines se mirent à vibrer. Les deux garçons reculèrent vivement, leurs regards fixés sur chacune d'elles.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas saccager l'école ? Déclara alors Draco, en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à Harry qui avait un sourire digne d'un gamin fier de sa bêtise.

- Bah, c'est seulement le couloir et le hall, et puis c'est pas comme si d'autres avaient déjà disparu en emportant de la mousse avec eux, alors un peu plus un peu moins… répondit le brun nonchalamment.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les machines qui se mirent à produire de la mousse en plus grande quantité qu'avant, la différence étant qu'en plus de se déverser dans la salle du gymnase, elle se propageait également dans le couloir, montant à une vitesse fulgurante.

Tout à coup, Harry se mit courir dans le couloir, et poussa un cri alors qu'il se laissait glisser, manquant de tomber en arrière. En voyant les mouvements que fit Harry pour maintenir son équilibre, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de le rejoindre, faisant exactement comme lui, à la différence qu'il ne manqua pas de tomber.

Leurs esprits d'enfants venaient de reprendre le dessus. Ils se précipitèrent alors dans le Hall, toujours couverts de mousse, s'amusant à se laisser glisser en se tenant l'un à l'autre. Mais à savoir s'ils essayaient de se faire tomber ou de se rattraper, personne n'aurait su le dire.

Ils traversèrent ensuite le Hall à vive allure, se retrouvant dans le couloir menant à l'école de journalisme, là où tous les bureaux de l'administration de cette section se trouvaient. Ils étaient partis tous deux dans un énorme fou rire, Draco se maintenant contre le mur du couloir pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

Avec un sourire coquin, Harry se rapprocha du blond qui s'était légèrement redressé. Il se colla ensuite contre lui, posant une main de chaque côté de son visage sur le mur avant de se pencher et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement, elles se mirent en mouvement l'une contre l'autre, apprenant à se connaitre. Puis Harry fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, avant de la prendre entre ses dents et de la mordiller doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Le blond laissa échapper un petit gémissement, avant de faire glisser sa langue contre celle d'Harry, entamant un ballet, se caressant, se découvrant.

Harry se rapprocha encore de Draco, se collant totalement contre lui, alors que ce dernier passait ses mains dans son dos et les faisaient passer sous sa chemise, caressant chaque parcelle de peau de son dos. Harry quant à lui avait pris le visage de Draco en coupe et ne se lassait pas de passer ses mains sur son cou et ses épaules, avant de brusquement attraper le bas du T-shirt de Draco et de le faire sortir de son pantalon et de passer ses mains sur ses flans, ce qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Draco qui rompit le baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière, soupirant de plaisir.

Harry sourit, il venait de trouver une zone érogène de son futur amant.

_A approfondir,_ songea-t-il alors qu'une lueur de désir dansait dans les yeux du blond qui lui jeta un regard brûlant auquel il répondit en se passant sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, Draco l'embrassant sauvagement et de manière exquise. D'un mouvement habile et rapide, il avait inversé leur position.

Alors qu'il délaissait les lèvres du brun pour plonger dans son cou, ils se séparèrent brusquement. Ils venaient d'entendre un bruit venant de l'un des bureaux de l'administration, comme si quelqu'un venait de renverser un meuble lourd.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry repoussa Draco et sortit sa baguette, avant de faire quelques pas. Draco leva les yeux au ciel face à ce comportement.

- Sérieusement Harry, on a mieux à faire non ? Claqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, frustré d'avoir été _encore_ interrompu.

- Et si c'était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide ? Ecoute, on jette juste un coup d'œil et on repart, d'accord ?

Draco poussa un long soupir, avant d'hocher la tête. De toute façon, quoiqu'il dise, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Ils longèrent alors une bonne partie du couloir, l'oreille aux aguets, quand un bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, suivit d'une plainte étouffée. Cela provenait du bureau d'un professeur/surveillant.

Harry se stoppa net, alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils. Aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, il avait l'impression de connaitre cette voix. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en faire part à Harry, un hurlement lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise, tandis qu'Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- AAAAHHH BON SANG THEO ! OUI !

Harry recula précipitamment, percutant Draco qui se trouvait derrière lui et était resté figé.

- Mais… que ? Commença Harry, qui se semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Draco se précipita vers la porte alors qu'Harry le regardait faire avec horreur, puis il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte brusquement pour crier sur ses deux abrutis de meilleurs amis qui oubliaient les sortilèges de silence mais il fut pris de court.

- OH PUTAIN OUI, JE… JE… JE M'EXCUSE OK ? JE M'EXCUSE POUR MATT ! AH ! THEO ! TU ES TOUT POUR MOI ! MAIS JE T'EN PRIE, NE T'ARRETE JAMAIS !

Draco vira au rouge, puis au vert, avant de passer au blanc, alors qu'un cri de surprise relativement aigu se faisait entendre, puis ce fut le grand silence.

Dans la pièce, Blaise était à moitié allongé sur le bureau du professeur, entièrement nu. Il avait les mains collé par un sort sur le bois, alors que Théo était entre ses jambes, et maintenait fermement ses hanches de ses mains.

Quand Draco était entré, il était en pleine activité buccale avec une certaine anatomie de Blaise, sans réellement la satisfaire, rendant par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginable son compagnon aussi frustré que possible, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier comprenne qu'il lui en voulait pour ce soir, et qu'il s'excuse avant de le satisfaire. Il avait obtenu satisfaction au moment même où son meilleur ami était entré, les yeux fermés. Mais quand Blaise avait poussé un cri bien trop aigu, et qu'il avait vu un air de surprise puis de gêne apparaitre sur son visage, il s'était brusquement redressé et s'était retourné avant de se figer et d'écarquiller les yeux, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Draco avait beau être son meilleur ami, il n'en était pas moins que cette situation semblait irréelle et visiblement, il était dans le même état que lui, semblant vouloir disparaitre à l'instant même. Ce fut Blaise qui se reprit le premier.

- Euh… Dray, hum, tu voulais quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Draco sembla se ressaisir, car il secoua vivement la tête, avant de dire en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il avait lâchée sous le coup de la surprise.

- Sort de silence, se contenta-t-il de dire, son visage ayant désormais une couleur rouge.

Théo ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête, avant de pendre sa baguette qui se trouvait au sol, puis sur un dernier signe de tête envers son meilleur ami, ce dernier sortit et il entendit le sort être lancé, puis plus rien.

En se retournant, il vit qu'Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, et se mordait l'intérieur des joues, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Draco plissa les yeux.

- Ça n'a vraiment rien de drôle ! Siffla-t-il à son adresse, mal à l'aise.

- Oh, je veux bien te croire, répondit Harry, bien qu'une touche d'amusement persistait dans son ton.

Vexé, Draco rétorqua :

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, tomber sur tes meilleurs amis dans cette situation, tu penses réagir mieux ?

Le brun n'y tint plus, et éclata de rire.

- Je prie sincèrement Merlin pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais alors !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Harry Potter était irrécupérable.

- On va où maintenant ? Parce que j'en ai un peu mare de me faire interrompre à chaque fois… déclara subitement Draco en lançant un regard entendu à Harry qui sentit des frissons de plaisir lui parcourir le corps.

Lui aussi en avait assez, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de où il pouvait se rendre. Il ne voulait pas que leur première fois ensemble se passe dans un endroit inconfortable, il voulait que ça soit magique…

Soudain, une image lui traversa l'esprit, et il sut exactement ce qu'il leur fallait pour avoir, et la paix, et le lieu qui ferait qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais cet instant.

- Viens, dit-il alors en tendant la main au blond.

En voyant son regard dans lequel brillait une leur de détermination mais aussi une promesse, Draco la saisit sans poser de question et laissa Harry le mener à l'extérieur des écoles. Arrivés là où ils étaient venus en transplanant, Harry prit son futur amant dans ses bras et lui vola un baiser avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Laisse-moi faire maintenant.

Draco hocha la tête, et la sensation habituelle du transplanage le prit, puis ils disparurent. Quand leurs pieds retouchèrent le sol, Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, et il observa l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Il fronça les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage. Mais où étaient-ils ?

Voyant des espèces de lumière un peu partout autour de lui, il remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une espèce de grande bulle, et que ce qu'il voyait se refléter sur les vitres étaient bel et bien des lumières. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en grand. Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?

Soudainement excité par cette perspective, Draco s'approcha rapidement du bord de la cabine, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Il sentit ensuite deux bras lui enserrer la taille, et il se laissa tomber doucement contre le torse d'Harry qui déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Joyeux anniversaire Draco, j'espère que mon dernier cadeau te plait, souffla-t-il.

Draco sourit. Il ne pouvait réellement pas espérer mieux.

- Tu es quelqu'un plein de surprise Harry, j'adore ça, vraiment, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Devant eux, mais aussi partout autour, s'étendait une vue imprenable sur Londres, illuminée de nuit. Et au-dessus de leur tête, un magnifique ciel dégagé leur laissait entrapercevoir les étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux. Non décidément, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une cabine du London-Eyes pour son anniversaire en pleine nuit avec Harry Potter.

Poussant un soupir de bien-être, Draco finit par se retourner entre les bras d'Harry pour lui faire face. Ses yeux gris anthracite plongèrent dans ceux émeraude de son vis-à-vis et ils s'accrochèrent.

- J'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne te déciderais, Harry, commença l'ancien Slytherin dans un murmure.

- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours un peu long à la détente, répondit le brun sur le même ton, rapprochant son visage de celui de son amant, frôlant ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer pour un chaste baiser.

Draco rit doucement avant de prendre un air sérieux qui fit hausser légèrement les sourcils à Harry. Il reprit encore une fois les lèvres d'Harry avant de dire :

- Je t'aime Harry et sache que maintenant, tu es à moi, et je compte bien te le montrer, encore et encore…

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire, alors qu'il approuvait d'un signe de tête.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, alors qu'une langue aventureuse se frayait un chemin afin de quémander l'accès qui fut accordé. Sitôt qu'elles se rencontrèrent, une décharge de sentiments balaya Harry et Draco qui gémirent de concert. Au même moment, leurs mains se mirent en mouvement.

Sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés, Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de Draco et attrapa son T-shirt, le faisant remonter lentement le long de son torse, caressant au passage les flans de son amant qu'il savait sensibles pour l'avoir expérimenté plus tôt. Et cela ne manqua pas. A ce contact, Draco gémit dans sa bouche, appréciant la caresse. Ils durent interrompre leur baiser pour pouvoir passer le t-shirt en cashmere par-dessus la tête du garçon, avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Harry parcourait le torse de Draco, apprenant chaque recoin de ses mains, cherchant chaque parcelle de peau qui faisait frissonner son presque amant, pendant que ce dernier défaisait les boutons de sa chemise avec un savoir faire évident.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, elle fut rapidement abandonnée sur le sol. Les deux garçons en profitèrent pour rapprocher encore plus leur corps, se fondant l'un dans l'autre.

La chaleur de la pièce augmenta d'un cran. Puis il y eut comme un déclic.

Draco et Harry avaient l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Ils se désiraient depuis si longtemps que maintenant, même s'ils avaient voulu prendre leur temps, ils ressentirent le besoin de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre définitivement.

Harry rompit le baiser, provoquant un grognement de frustration de la part de Draco, lui arrachant un sourire.

- Patience Dray, souffla-t-il contre se lèvres.

Puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et la pointa sur sa chemise au sol, qu'il transforma en un matelas deux places, relativement confortable à vue d'œil.

- Draps en soie, ça te convient ? Demanda-t-il à Draco avant d'éclater de rire.

Cette question lui valut une tape derrière la tête, alors qu'il se faisait plaquer sur le matelas sans plus de cérémonie et que sa bouche ne soit ravie à nouveau par celle gourmande du blond, coupant efficacement son rire. Il balança rapidement sa baguette au loin, agrippant fermement le dos de Draco en gémissant.

A travers leurs couches de vêtements, leurs érections venaient de se frotter l'une contre l'autre, leur envoyant des salves de plaisir.

Draco plongea ensuite dans le cou du brun, le parsemant de baisers, arrachant des soupirs au garçon sous lui qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches et s'activa à lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il n'en recevait. Le jeune homme blond se laissa tomber sur Harry. Il était définitivement trop sensible au niveau des flans, et il était certain que si Harry continuait ainsi et qu'il approfondissait, il pourrait avoir un orgasme rien que de cette manière tant les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient fortes. C'était comme si on lui envoyait des décharges électriques de toutes part, et qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus forte à chaque instant, oscillant à la limite entre une douce extase et une douleur qui n'était pourtant pas désagréable.

Harry dut s'en rendre compte car d'un mouvement habile de hanche, il inversa leur position, se retrouvant ainsi sur le blond qu'il dévora du regard. Il refondit ensuite sur sa bouche pour un baiser brûlant et empli de passion, avant de la lâcher et de descendre plus bas sur le torse de son amant, redessinant les muscles lentement.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant les sensations que lui procurait Harry. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa quand le brun passa ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'il prenait un de ses tétons en bouche, le malmenant amoureusement. Il reproduit le même manège une nouvelle fois, avant de descendre encore plus bas sur son corps, au niveau du nombril puis sur les flans sur lesquels il déposa des baisers papillons qui envoyèrent des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Draco, le faisant se cambrer. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu venait de prendre possession de son corps et que rien ne pouvait l'éteindre, ni même l'empêcher de progresser, se rependant dans chaque recoin de son être.

Harry parut surpris au premier abord, mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne continue. Draco enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, caressant la base de sa nuque et remontant dans la chevelure de jais, alors qu'il secouait légèrement la tête, commençant lentement mais sûrement à perdre pied. Le feu qui l'habitait était en train de le consumer.

Il se redressa subitement, attrapant Harry par les épaules pour le faire revenir à son niveau et l'embrassa un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le plaisir obscurcissant ses actions. Tout en l'embrassant, il fit descendre ses mains au niveau du pantalon d'Harry et en défit le bouton rapidement, ainsi que la braguette, puis il s'activa à ôter le vêtement alors que l'autre garçon tentait de faire de même bien qu'un peu plus difficilement à cause des mouvements un peu précipités et désordonnés de Draco qui ne le laissait pas vraiment faire.

Tant bien que mal, ils finirent par se retrouver en caleçon l'un en face de l'autre, pantelant. Ils s'observèrent durant de longues secondes avant que dans un même mouvement, ils se fondent l'un sur l'autre, Harry ré entrainant Draco sur le matelas sans quitter ses lèvres.

Habilement, il plaça une de ses jambes entre celles du blond et la pressa contre l'érection du blond qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Il commença alors à bouger contre lui, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Draco s'empara à pleines mains des fesses d'Harry et commença à les caresser fortement, passant très vite sous la dernière barrière de tissus qui recouvrait son copain. Il fit descendre légèrement le vêtement, mais ne put aller bien loin car Harry venait de s'éloigner de lui et avait plongé une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la passa sous le boxer du blond et s'empara de son érection, arrachant un puissant gémissement à Draco qui pencha la tête en arrière, alors qu'Harry entamait un mouvement lascif de va et viens tout en embrassant son cou et en caressant une de ses hanches.

Draco était en train de décoller, ni plus ni moins.

Harry ne pouvait plus se passer des gémissements de son amant, totalement à sa merci sous lui. Il avait trouvé comment lui faire perdre la tête, aussi s'y appliquait-il avec soin. Voir Draco dans cet état l'excitait bien au-delà des mots. Son érection était douloureuse, et elle était parcourue de soubresauts quand son presque amant laissait échapper des plaintes plus fortes que d'autres, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place.

Brusquement, il se leva et un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Draco.

- Deux secondes mon ange, je vais te faire voir les étoiles après ça…

Tout en parlant, il avait retiré vite fait bien fait son boxer puis il fit de même avec celui de Draco avant de se recoucher sur lui et de reprendre son activité précédente. Seulement cette fois-ci, il avait pris en main leurs deux érections.

Ils se mirent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre de façon quelque peu frénétique, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec l'autre, s'embrassant entre deux gémissements.

Sentant un long et puissant frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine, Harry sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps face au rythme qu'il leur avait imposé. Il fit remonter sa deuxième main près du visage de Draco qui le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant que son regard ne s'illumine et qu'il acquiesce légèrement, trop perdu sous le flot d'émotions qu'il ressentait.

Quand il prit ses doigts en bouche, Harry retint difficilement un gémissement en voyant le regard brûlant que lui envoya l'ancien Slytherin. Il pouvait très facilement dire que ce dernier l'allumait. Il retira rapidement ses doigts avant de reprendre sa bouche dans un baiser sulfureux puis il fit descendre sa main jusqu'aux fesses de Draco qu'il caressa amoureusement avant de passer ses doigts sur son entrée.

Alors qu'il poussait légèrement pour faire entrer un doigt, il perçut très nettement Draco se raidir bien que ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître. Seulement Harry le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sans enlever sa main, il se pencha près de son oreille et souffla :

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- R-rien, continue…

- Dray, lui dit-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, faisant gémir doucement le garçon.

- Je… j'ai… jamais comme ça avant…

Harry put voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de Draco, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui dire avec un petit sourire rassurant :

- Tu vas adorer, crois-moi.

Draco hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Puis Harry reprit ses mouvements sur le sexe de Draco qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir arrêté et descendit le long de torse, allant embrasser ses zones sensibles. Quand il remarqua que Draco commençait à repartir dans un monde de luxure, il fit lentement entrer un doigt en lui qui passa presque inaperçu. Rapidement, il fit entrer un deuxième doigt, mais qui cette fois provoqua une petite grimace de douleur au garçon sous lui qui se cambra légèrement. Harry redoubla d'ardeur sur son érection, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

Voyant que Draco se laissait aller à son plaisir, il se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, détendant au maximum ses muscles bien que le blond se crispa malgré tout, car quoiqu'Harry ait pu dire, cela restait quand même un peu douloureux.

Mais cette douleur ne fut plus qu'un malheureux souvenir quand Harry toucha un point sensible en lui qui le fit ouvrir les yeux violement alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un grand cri silencieux. Etrangement, il comprenait parfaitement le pourquoi du comment maintenant quant aux réactions de ces précédents amants.

Harry sourit, il avait enfin réussi. Il retira alors ses doigts et délaissa l'érection du blond avant de se placer au dessus de lui et de l'embrasser.

- Allonge-toi sur le côté, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Rien qu'en l'entendant, Draco en gémit d'anticipation. Il se coucha ensuite sur le côté droit, obtenant une vue plongeant sur Big Ben et le Parlement. Il sentit Harry se placer derrière lui et se coller contre son corps. Il était bouillant. Draco pencha alors la tête en arrière, quémandant un baiser au brun qui le lui accorda, alors qu'il plaçait sa main gauche sur la hanche de Draco et que de l'autre, il guidait son érection vers l'entrée du garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de se crisper.

- D-détends-toi Dray, fit-il le souffle haché contre ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Draco reprit ses lèvres dans un violent baiser, alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui. Il ne put retenir un puissant cri de plaisir quand il le sentit venir à sa rencontre dans un grand coup de rein.

Il l'immobilisa rapidement avec sa main, tentant de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il entendait très clairement celle sifflante de son désormais amant. Il passa ensuite son autre bras sur la tête de Draco qu'il déposa dans son cou afin d'avoir une prise et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- O-oui, répondit Draco dans un murmure alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Puis lentement, il se mit à bouger, ressortant doucement avant de revenir de la même manière, à l'affut du moindre signe de douleur sur le visage de son amant.

Ce dernier fermait fortement les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. La douleur était certes très présente et forte, mais tout de même supportable. Il commença alors à se détendre, sentant que cette dernière commençait à se faire moindre.

Harry perçut rapidement le changement, aussi augmenta-t-il la fréquence de ses coups de reins, devenant ainsi plus puissants et plus profonds. Il embrassa la nuque de Draco, changeant légèrement son angle de pénétration et il fut récompensé par un puissant cri qui se répercuta dans toute la cabine. Il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de naitre sur ses lèvres.

- Co-connard, t'arrête… pas, gémit difficilement Draco en tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ce qui lui accorda aussitôt Harry.

Harry se mit alors à faire un point d'honneur à se mouvoir en Draco, frappant toujours _ce_ petit point sensible en lui qui lui faisait voir les étoiles et pousser des gémissements dont Harry ne se laissait pas.

Ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus forts et rapide, alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans le bas de son dos. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps pour cette fois.

Il replongea alors sur les lèvres de Draco, étouffant ses plaintes de plaisir de sa bouche alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main qui lui maintenait la hanche jusqu'à son érection pour la prendre en main, lui intimant un rythme rapide et puissant, pas réellement en accord avec celui de ses coups de reins.

Leurs souffles saccadés se répercutaient dans toute la cabine, accentuant l'érotisme de la situation.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore et encore en Draco, Harry sentit que ses muscles se ressaieraient autour de lui, et il comprit que son amant était proche de la libération. Il plongea alors son visage dans le cou offert du blond, et souffla :

- Bon anniversaire mon ange, je t'aime.

Et sa vue se brouilla, alors qu'il poussait un râle puissant et se vidait à l'intérieur de Draco.

L'ancien Slytherin, en entendant les paroles d'Harry, ne put s'empêcher de gémir et le coup de poignet qui lui donna le brun en éjaculant en lui provoqua également sa libération. Il se sentit partir, alors que son corps était en feu. Le plaisir était si fort qu'il ferma les yeux.

Puis ils cessèrent tout mouvement, tenant de reprendre leurs respirations. Aucuns des deux ne désiraient bouger, tellement la sensation de bien être de se trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre était forte.

Finalement, Harry se retira, et il se redressa légèrement, semblant chercher quelque chose des yeux. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Draco tendit le bras vers son pantalon qui se trouvait le plus proche et en sortit sa baguette qu'il agita brièvement, le transformant en drap qu'il déposa ensuite sur eux, avant de se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon.

- Merci Harry, c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Harry sourit.

- C'était le but.

Il se prit une légère tape sur l'épaule, alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur Draco.

- Je suppose qu'on ne va pas pouvoir rester toute la nuit ? Demanda finalement le blond après quelques secondes.

- Non, soupira Harry. Mais autant profiter encore un peu, tu en penses quoi ?

Draco, fit mine de réfléchir un bref instant avant de tourner son visage vers Harry pour lui voler un baiser et dire :

- Je suis d'accord.

Heureux, ils restèrent silencieux, profitant l'un de l'autre. Alors que Draco bougea un peu pour étirer ses membres endoloris, il sentit que le sexe d'Harry commençait à reprendre de la vigueur, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. D'un geste ample, il se retrouva rapidement à califourchon sur Harry.

- D'ailleurs, puisque c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en lançant un regard brûlant sur le brun étendu sous lui qui le lui retourna.

- Oui, admit Harry.

- Dans ce cas sache que maintenant, c'est à ton tour, Survivant, murmura-t-il en prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux et plein de promesses.

**XXX**

Pendant ce temps, aux écoles de journalisme et d'aurors, la fête continuait de battre son plein dans le gymnase commun.

Près du buffet, George et Gregory se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, totalement hilares en fixant quelqu'un qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et dont de très nombreux regards emplis de moquerie, de pitié ou encore de colère lui étaient destinés.

- Oh ma grande tourterelle, tu es si jolie ce soir, me ferais-tu l'immense privilège d'être ton héro pour la fin de tes jours ?

Deux hurlements de rire se firent entendre, alors que les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de l'auteur de ses paroles s'éloignaient le plus loin possible de lui, ne voulant pas subir une humiliation cuisante et ayant compris qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une invention Weasley&Weasley.

Alors qu'une claque retentissante se faisait entendre, une jeune fille rousse fit son apparition dans la pièce. Remarquant son frère qui se tenait près du buffet, elle prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la foule étudiante, sous certains regards appréciateurs qu'elle rendit pour certains.

En arrivant près du buffet, George lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant.

- Ginny ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Tu arrives tard, tu as raté le meilleur moment de la soirée !

- Ah bon ? Bah, c'est pas grave, j'ai encore une bonne partie de la nuit, répondit-elle en faisant un vague signe la main. Où sont les autres ?

- Pas ici en tout cas, fit Gregory en ricanant.

- Goyle, salua poliment Ginny avec un hochement de tête.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Gin ? Demanda son frère avec gentillesse.

- Non merci, en fait, j'aurais voulu voir Harry.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel avant d'échanger un regard. C'était toujours la même chose. Quand la jeune fille se ferait-elle enfin une raison ? C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent le regard de Matt qui se dirigea droit sur eux, un grand sourire mièvre aux lèvres.

- Gin, tu sais que je t'aime ?

Ginny se retourna vers son frère avec un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu avoir de réponse, son frère l'attrapa par les épaules et la retourna avant de la pousser en avant. Surprise, elle cria avant de se retrouver contre un torse chaud et des bras puissant qui la maintinrent contre lui.

Relevant les yeux, elle croisa un regard marron foncé au fond duquel brillait une drôle de lueur qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Oh douce pimprenelle de mon cœur, tu es de toute beauté ce soir, dis-moi quel est donc ton plus grand désir et je m'appliquerai à te satisfaire, déclara magistralement Matt en prenant le visage de Ginny en coupe et en le levant vers lui.

Horrifiée, Ginny tourna le visage vers son frère et vit que ce dernier lui faisait un petit signe de la main en lui chuchotant du bout des lèvres :

- Ce n'est que justice pour ta dernière blague.

Alors qu'une colère sans nom la prenait, elle sentit deux lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner vers Matt et de lui administrer sa énième claque de la soirée.

- Espèce de sale porc, hors de ma vue !

Et elle se dégagea, prenant la fuite dans la foule alors que Matt, pas désespéré pour une mornille, se mettait à sa poursuivre, lui déclarant son amour éternel.

George et Grégory étaient écroulés de rire, se retenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

- Et bien cher ami, je pense que l'on peut dire que ton nouveau produit est une réussite, commença Grégory.

- Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux, renchérit George. C'est Théo qui va être content en voyant les photos.

Et ils repartirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Qu'on se le dise, les fêtes de fin d'examens ne sont vraiment pas de tout repos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_**Je réponds au reviews anonymes sur mon forum dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil !**_


End file.
